Pumpkin Queen
by OnlyForMyOTP
Summary: One shots based on my OC, Jack the Pumpkin King and OUaT character Regina Mills the Evil Queen. These are going to be AUs, and stories past or Present to Home's Past Memories. Prompts are very much appreciated :)
1. Ohana

**Ohana –** _Jack helps Regina reconnect with her mother._

 **0o0**

It was early, but dark. It's expected for this time of year. She looked to the back seat and saw her little baby boy was exited to get out; but she wasn't.

"She's going to hate me," Regina said. She hadn't seen her mother in ten years; she hadn't seen anyone in this town for ten years, not after that thanksgiving (It was mostly just yelling and insults). She hadn't contacted anyone since.

Jack sighed, "she's not going to hate," his deep British accented voice was soothing and loving, "She's your mother, she will be happy to see you," he reached over and grabbed her hand bringing it up to his lips, "Just do what you've always wanted to do when you see her," he smiles encouragingly at her and told her he'll wait with their son until she comes and gets them.

She breathed in deep, then let it out and unbuckled her seatbelt before getting out the car, before the closed the door she turned to him, "I love you," she said, after he said it back she walked up the path to the front door.

Regina could hear voices inside; her mother always had a get together the day before Thanksgiving. She could recognise some of the voices, although ten years have passed they sound virtually the same. She could hear her mother taking to what sounded like her father and she could hear Robin and Mary Margaret talking to some woman and David, there were children there.

Gathering all the courage she could muster she knocked on the door before she could turn back to her husband and son. The sound of heels hitting the hardwood floor could be heard before the door swung open to reveal her mother, Cora. She looked like she was seeing a ghost (she pretty much was), Regina didn't know how to react so she took Jack's advice and hugged her mother as fiercely as she loved and missed her.

Cora took a few seconds to realise what was happening but when she did she was fast to react, pulling one arm around her daughter and the other to cradle her head. She let out a sob; the house went quiet. All that was herd was Regina's broken, "I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" over and over again.

The guests piled out of the living room to see the commotion, they didn't believe their eyes. They hadn't seen Regina in so long; they didn't know what to say so they just watched the reunion.

After a few minutes Regina pulled away, "Please don't hate me! Promise me you won't hate me!" she wept.

"I couldn't hate you, I'm sorry," Cora said cupping her face in her hands.

Regina shook her head desperately, "No, promise me, promise me you won't hate me!"

Cora looked like she was about to argue but one look into her baby girls eyes and she nodded her agreement. Regina pulled away and turned around, Cora was about to shout after her but didn't when she saw a silhouette come out the car; it was a male silhouette, with a muscular build, he wasn't small but he wasn't tall either.

Regina walked up to the car, opened the passenger door and knelt down, "Ready to meet Grandpa and Nana?" she asked.

Sebastian nodded his head, and she was sure it would fall off, he jumped into her arms. With practiced ease Regina stood putting her high heel back on the ground and turned around seeing her mother's shocked face she walked hesitantly and slowly towards her, when she felt Jacks hand on the small of her back giving her a small push she walked a little bit faster.

"Mother," she hesitated again, "This is Jack," she indicated the man standing behind her, "My husband," she swallowed thickly, "And Sebastian," she bounced the little boy on her hip a bit, "Our son!" She looked like she was about to turn and run but luckily Seba, always the ice breaker, leaned over to Cora and stuck his hands out wanting her to carry him. Cora took him with tears streaming down her face.

Sebastian leaned back and smiled at her, "You'w pwitty," he leaned in and lay his head on her shoulder, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck, "Jushch like mummy," he smiled brightly at the thought of his mother.

Regina let out a nervous laugh, "Can-" she swallowed thickly, "Can we come in, or do you want us to leave?" she asked looking anywhere but her mother's broken face.

Cora stepped aside, "You're always welcome here," she all but whispered.

Jack walked in behind her, "Don't stop the party on our account," he grinned.

Henry let out a little laugh as he walked over to Regina hugging his daughter as tight as he could, "He's right, I think everyone should catch up, we can talk tomorrow," he asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"If mother agrees then we would love to," she grinned at her mother who immediately agreed.

 **0o0**

They just sat down on the couch, everyone else in their previous spaces, "So husband," Cora said.

Jack bit the inside of his cheek, "I prefer Jack," he said making Regina smile, she took his hand and leaned more comfortably against the back of the couch.

Cora smiled sadly, "Jack," she corrected he gave her a dashing smile, and in those couple of moments she's known him she knows why Regina married him; he was supporting her, and trying to make her smile, she could guess that he was polite and he was very handsome, his sharp jaw and long hair with beautiful bright green eyes that popped in the light, "Erm," Cora swallowed thinking of something to ask him, "How did you two meet?" She said.

Jack smiled, everyone leaned in, the children were sitting on their parents lap and the adults quiet ready to hear the tale, "Huh, we met at a bar, first year of collage about two days before we get back after Thanksgiving," he smiled lovingly, "I spilled my beer on her and then had a screaming match in the middle of the bar, we got kicked out," he nudged Regina who rolled her eyes.

"Was it love at first sight?" Mary Margaret asked; leave it for her to ask about the chemistry, Regina thought.

"Nope," Regina said, "More like hate at first sight."

 **0o0**

 _Thanksgiving was awful she should not have gone home, she was such an idiot thinking her mother would be okay with her going to the school she chose instead of Harvard which, in her mother's opinion, was the best school in the world she disagreed, she would talk to her mother about it had she not just spent a week being yelled at for her terrible life choices._

 _She was sitting in a bar, drinking away her sorrow. When she finished she stood to leave and as she turned around she hit something that was hard and soft at the same time, then she felt the cold liquid running down her back and front and could smell beer._

" _WHAT THE HELL!" A heavily accented deep voice bellowed, she could feel his exhale, "I'm sorry," she felt strong hands on her shoulders and was looking into the most beautiful pair of green eyes she's ever seen, "Are you okay, I didn't mean to walk into you, you just got in my way," he said._

 _She nearly missed his accusation, "_ I _walked into_ you _?! I don't think so, you were the one who spilled beer all over me!" she indicated to herself, she was soaked and smelled like beer._

 _He let out a deep and throaty chuckle, "Look, if you were paying any attention you would have noticed me and then wouldn't have walked right into me causing me to spill_ my _beer all over you, but I'll forgive you… If you buy me a new beer!" he said cheekily._

 _It was her turn to chuckle, "I am not getting you a beer, this is your fault, so you go get one yourself," they were toe to toe now voices rising with each word._

" _Oh God, look we'll have this all over with if you get me a new beer, or I lick it off you!" he raised his eyebrow._

 _She was about to retort when the bar man walked over to them, "Oy! If yous gonna be arguin', do it outside!" he said, glaring at them._

 _They went outside and she started walking off, "Hey," he caught up with her and stopped her from carrying on, before he continued he licked his lips, "How about this, you but me a new beer, and I take you out for dinner or something as a sorry for the small spillage problem," he grinned at her making her roll her eyes._

" _I'll think about it!" she grumbled._

 _He started taking his jumper off and handed it to her, "C'mon it's cold, you could get a sick, put on the jumper, it'll warm you right up," he smiled an apologetic smile at her._

 _She let out a breath through her nose and took it muttering thanks and walking off again only this time grinning like an idiot._

 **0o0**

"But you didn't go out together straight away?" Regina's father asked.

"No," Regina admitted, "That was when the summer holidays came around, the very first day, I went to bar and coincidentally met him again," she said.

"There was also that thing where I was in her History and Philosophy class," Jack added, "She always had an opinion," he said nodding his head as if he was in deep though.

Regina glared at him, "An opinion that you always shot down," she said.

He shrugged innocently, "I said you always had an opinion, I never said it was a good one," he smiled just as innocently. Regina rolled her eyes again.

 **0o0**

 _It was the first day of summer vacation and there was no way in hell that Regina Mills was going to Storybrooke to see her mother, she's been avoiding her for months, she's not going home! So here she is in the bar where_ Jack _spilled beer on her (she learned his name from the classes they go to together), she thought back to all those classes they had together, he was annoying, but funny and incredibly hot! She wonders if he would be here tonight, she doubted it, most students were packing, ready to go home for the holidays but she might just explore the city._

 _She was sitting in a booth when she saw a body sit opposite her, "Let's go!" it exclaimed._

 _She looked up to see that it was Jack, "What do you want?" she frowned, "Are you following me?"_

" _No this is my favourite bar. Anyway we're going on our date, remember, my beer your dinner," he stood and reached his hand out to her, "C'mon I have been saving money for ages, just for your perfect dinner," he grinned at her, wiggled his fingers in front of her hoping she would take them._

" _This was never a date."_

" _Kay, are we going…?"_

 _She licked her lips, "Fine," she downed the rest of her drink, grabbed her stuff then his hand, "But I pick where we're eating!" she said before dragging him out the bar._

 _Jack grinned_

 _They were walking for a while before Regina stopped by a posh looking restaurant and looked at Jack with pleading eyes, he sighed and then nodded._

 _When they were seated and had ordered and he had his beer, they sat in a comfortable silence until Jack finished drinking everything, then he grinned._

" _What?" she was confused._

 _His grin got bigger, "I'm sorry," he said, she just raised an eyebrow at him, "I've been trying to find the perfect excuse to get you to go out with me and when I saw you at that bar I couldn't resist an-" he didn't get to finish, she interrupted him._

" _You spilled the beer on purpose!" she exclaimed. She was actually quite impressed._

" _Yup, you were always opinionated in class and you're very clever and pretty, I've got a bit of a crush on you, I didn't really have the guts to ask you out so I made up a reason where you would have to go out with me!" he said sheepishly, biting his lip._

" _You know, I'm impressed, kind of angry that I had to buy you a beer for no reason but still, impressed," he grinned._

" _So Regina," she shivered at the sound of her name from his lips, "Wanna play twenty questions?"_

 _She smirked, "Okay, I'm starting though," she quickly added. She took a deep breath to give her some time to think, "So, tell me, why are you here and not at home packing or already at home with your parents?" she asked._

 _He looked down, "My mum and I don't have enough money for me to go home and back, and my dad only has enough to send me here, they're divorced," he said sadly._

" _I'm sorry," she said._

 _He shook it off, "Why aren't you packing or at home?" he asked._

" _I-uh-I'm not on very good terms with my parents," she looked down, "We got in a fight when I went over for Thanksgiving," she continued._

 _Jack took a sip of her wine, "What about your friends? Couldn't you have gone to them?"_

" _Get your own wine!" she took it from him whilst he smirked, "And no, the town is small, and again, not on the best terms," she looked down again, "What are you majoring in?"_

 _He smiled, "Art, I shall draw you someday, what happened to make you all be on 'bad terms'?" he made air quotations._

 _She sighed, "They didn't like my choice of school."_

 _They questioning each other for a bit finding out little things like their favourite fruits and who their first kiss was and first time. During their dinner they talked about what they're going to do, they even started making plans together and soon became inseparable._

 **0o0**

"That's cute," said a woman with chocolaty skin, dark hair and dark eyes.

Regina looked and her questioningly until Robin interrupted, "This is Marian, my wife," he smiled, yet his eyes held some longing in them.

"Hi," Regina said.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you, every time they talk about the past you're always mentioned," Marian smiled, she looked polite.

"Would you like some wine Regina?" David asked.

Regina smiled politely and shook her head, "No, thank you," she declined politely.

Her mother looked at her suspiciously, "So, Regina, what are you doing here?"

Regina bit her lip, "This may be my fault," Jack said sheepishly, "I kind of kidnapped her and forced her here," everyone looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You challenged _Regina_?" David asked with laughing eyes.

"Well, no, I just told her to get in the car, and that we were going on a road trip, I only told her where we were heading after a few hours of driving," Jack scratched the back of his neck, "Plus, from what I've heard over the years, you're all pretty much her family, you shouldn't be arguing," he finished then looked at Regina and she looked away from him, not ready for everyone to know just yet.

"Mummy," Sebastian whined, rubbing his eyes, "I wanna go beddy bye," he pouted.

Regina looked at her mother, "Come on we'll find you a room," Cora smiled down at her grandson, he was very adorable, he had Regina's eyes but looked mostly like Jack.

"Nichty nichte, daddy," Sebastian rubbed his eyes again.

"Night, midget," he gave Regina the key to the car to get his pyjamas.

When she got back she went upstairs to find her mother with her son in what used to be her room a decade ago, "Hello," she said, "Here are you pj's," she smiled at her son then walked into the room helping him get dressed her mother sitting on her old desk chair watching them interact.

"I'm sorry," Cora finally said.

Regina let out a breath, "Me too," she looked up at her mother, "there's a different reason for why we are here," her mother raised an eyebrow, the same way the she does and the same way that Sebastian does.

"Wanna tell me what it is? Or am I going to have to wait till tomorrow?" Cora asked.

Regina looked at Sebastian who was already asleep in the middle of the big bed; she swallowed thickly and licked her lips before saying, "I'm pregnant."

Cora gasped, "W-What," she said in awe.

Regina nodded, "I'm pregnant, three months," she looked at her mother who had tears in her eyes, "On the way here I really didn't want to go, but Jack convinced me otherwise," she looked at her mum walked up and hugged her, "I'm, so sorry mum, not that I didn't listen to you, because if I did I wouldn't have gotten Jack and Sebastian, I'm sorry that I pulled away and didn't contact you for ten years. I love you mum."

"I love you, too, Regina." Cora smiled with tears in her eyes, happy to have her little girl in her arms again.

 **0o0**

In the morning Regina woke up to the smell of her mother's cooking, she got her robe and went downstairs, "Morning star shine, the earth say helooo," Jack sang grinning at Cora.

"I see you two have made friends," she raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Oh, you're mum is awesome," Jack said seriously.

"Is that just cause of her cooking," Regina teased.

"Err, I'm never leaving this house, especially with food that is out of this world, not to mention the company," he smiled at Cora, "Which is delightful," he grinned at Regina who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah just give me some bacon," she grumbled. Jack passed her a place with bacon and pancakes then went to Sebastian who wanted more food and gave him a pancake from the stack, Cora walked up to Regina.

"He's really great Regina," she said so Jack won't hear (he was too busy with Sebastian to notice anyway).

"I know," Regina smiled at her boys whilst rubbing her stomach.

Cora grinned at the touch, "What are you hoping for, boy or girl?" she asked.

Regina smiled, "Girl," she answered, she already has a son _and_ a husband, and it would be nice to havea little girl around.

"Any name ideas," Cora bit her lip.

"Majisti," Jack said, when mother and daughter both raised their eyebrows in the exact same way he elaborated, "Because everyone needs to know she's royalty, also when you do the eyebrow thing together _at the same time_ it is really terrifying."

"Completely ignore him, her name won't be Majisti, it will be Hazel," Regina stated.

Cora smiled, "It's beautiful."

"What's beautiful?" Henry asked walking into the kitchen and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Daddy," Regina smiled, "I'm pregnant, and I was just telling mum that I like the name Hazel."

Henry smiled like the cat that got the cream, hugging his daughter as hard as he could, "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you," he said.

"Thank you, daddy," Regina bit her lip. While her father shook Jacks hand. She finally got what she wanted, she made up with her mother, and she should have done it years ago.

 _Fin_


	2. Sweet Child O'Mine

Sweet Child O'Mine – _Regina and Jack's daughter prefers the Charming's (Cora is alive w/ her heart and Rumple is Regina's father)_

 **0o0**

Hazel's green eyes frantically searched for the Charmings or her grandparents. They're all in a booth (Neal probably wanted to join Henry and Rumple had to sit with them, Cora and Snow are somewhat friends), "GUYS!" she stops right in front of the table, "She's gone!" Hazel continues, they all look at her quizzically, "Regina, the Evil Queen," _my mum_ , but she's not going to say that, "I think she's up to something bad, can you show us what she's doing?" she looks at her grandfather, he looks worried, a quick glance to Cora and she had the same concerned look. To be honest she was worried about Regina too, she was, after all, her mother, but she wasn't ready to give the woman her love, so she stayed with the Charmings and every time she rejected her mother she saw the most pained expression.

"Since I share her blood it will be easy," Rumple flicked his wrist and turned an entire wall into a mirror (there was barely anyone in the diner), with another flick of his wrist, the image in the mirror started to ripple.

"Freeze," they heard and started watching intently.

 **0o0**

Regina took a deep breath in, "Freeze," she breathed out, Jack and herself were hiding under the enormous stair case when guards walked passed, immediately they both froze and waited till they were gone, before they started moving again, "I told you that one day it will work," Regina said with a smug grin.

"Yeah okay, keep walking," Jack gave her a little shove, they only got a few feet away from the stairs when an army, quite literally, ran into them.

Regina looked at their glaring faces; "Oops!" she broke the silence. Regina huffed a laugh, "Jack, those," she swallowed and pointed at the 3 dozen swords pointing in their direction, "Those look really sharp," she said, stepping a bit closer to him.

Jack stepped closer to her, "Well they don't know who they're dealing with," Jack gave her a pointed look, "Your majesty, the Evil Queen," he looks around some of the guards look nervous now, "You can definitely defeat them with your very powerful magic," still some didn't look that scared, he opened his mouth to continue but Regina cut in.

"You're right, but wait till my father hears about this," she lifts up her nose at them, trying to show them who was in charge, "Daddy will have a field day killing you all," she says smugly.

"Oh yeah, one hair misplaced on this precious head and mummy will be ripping out hearts left and right," Jack added.

One of the knights looked at them, "You think we will fear some mummy and daddy, what will they do, tell us to sit in the naughty corner," he mocks, some of his band chuckle.

Regina frowns, "You better not let daddy hear you talk like that," she pouts, "I mean it's nice that someone appreciates the Dark One as a good parental figure," she nods as if she really agrees with that.

Jack folds his arms and looks like he's ready to have a big discussion on this, "Now he'll be a doddle, I'd be worried about mummy if I were you, she _is_ the Queen of Hearts after all," he says nodding a bit.

Regina hummed in agreement, "As I said one hair off her pretty head, and you'll be dealing with the Dark One _and_ the Queen of Hearts," Jack starts walking around like he owns the place.

Regina walked with him, "Yeah mother has the title of hearts for a reason, and now daddy will kill, torture and manipulate to get his child back," she steps in front of the guards that are blocking the way to the dungeon, "I suggest you get out my way," she make scooting hand gestures, "Unless I have to call my parents," she smirks at them, "Or my husband, Jack Frost," she looks around, "You know him right, the Pumpkin King," they were all cowering in fear, "I'll remind you, he once ripped someone apart with his bare hands, and daddy skinned someone alive only to heal them and do it again later, now mother, she once ripped someone's heart out and snapped it in half crushing one part and _then_ the other…" She shrugged, "For extra pain," she looked at them expectantly, "So will you move so the my knight and I can go pass or do I need to call them?" they quickly scattered apart, Regina smirked, "That's more like it," she walked down the corridor but stopped before continuing, "I expect to leave without any complications, because you'll be in trouble," she sang the last part and disappeared.

Jack followed after her, "Well," she huffed a laugh.

"Maybe it is good to have monsters as parents… good-ish," Regina shrugged.

They reached the dungeon and found the cell they were looking for, she picked the lock and Jack walked in, taking the child that was passed out on the floor into his arms and walked over to Regina.

She cupped his face and ran her hand through his hair (it has gotten longer), she grabbed his arms, she looked at Jack, "He's probably starving and dehydrated," she kissed Sebastian's forehead and then started walking out with Jack hot on her heel.

 **0o0**

The image blurred out, Henry's jaw tightened, "Who was that kid?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could but it came out sharp.

"Sebastian, he was their first born, but… he died," Cora said uncertainly.

"He didn't die he got kidnapped," Rumple smiled proudly.

"Why do you look like the cat that got the cream?" Neil asked his father.

"My daughter just manipulated an army, if it weren't for my leg I would dance with pride," He answered still grinning like an idiot.

"What do we do now?" Snow asked, choosing to ignore him.

"We wait," Rumple sighed, "If they want to talk to us they will. I'm sure they would want to talk to you about your brother," he said to Hazel.

"I don't want to talk to them," she said quickly, "You said you're my family… and I don't need them," in that moment everyone could see Regina in her.

 **0o0**

They ate their early dinner and were about to leave the diner when Jack walked through the door and strolled over to Hazel, "Can we talk please?" he asked softly his green eyes flicking between her green eyes, she gave one curt nod and he continued, "Henry, you can join the conversation if you want," he said to the boy, Henry walked over, "So, Regina and I were wondering if you two would like to come over tomorrow," he rubbed his hands together nervously, "We want you to meet someone," he smiled at them.

Henry was about to answer, but Hazel beat him to it, "When will you two understand that we want nothing to do with you. I don't want you I have a family already," she gestured to the Charmings, Gold, Neil and Cora, "We just want you to leave us alone."

Jack's eyes flashed with hurt and heart break but as soon as it came, it disappeared and his eyes where empty, he bowed his head at them, "I understand, we won't bother you two anymore," he turned around and left.

Henry snapped his gaze to Hazel, "You had no right to decline him," he snapped, "I wanted to spend some time with my mum and my dad," he looked at her with a Regina glare, "Just because you want to ignore them doesn't mean that I do too!" he went to leave.

"Henry I'm sorry," Hazel sighed, "I- I" she couldn't tell them.

"You're scared," Rumple stated. He looked at her; she wouldn't meet his eye, "Watch this."

With a flick of his wrist the mirror rippled and then an image appeared.

 **0o0**

They were all in the palace kitchen, Jack was drawing simple pictures, Dragons, horses, castles anything really whilst Sebastian coloured them in; Regina was baking with Hazel, she looked about 3.

Regina was measuring things for Hazel to put in the bowl and mix; she kissed her cheek when her baby did anything.

When they finished making their treat and it was in the oven, Hazel plopped off the stool and sat at the table with her father and brother and started colouring, Regina grabbed the mixing bowl and spoon and started eating the leftover batter.

Jack noticed almost immediately, "Kitty!" He sang, "You know you love me!" He grinned, "And you want to give me some of that," he flashed the grin that never failed to make her knees go weak.

She looked at him and then set the bowl down, she got 2 more spoons and picked up Hazel, sitting down with her daughter on her lap, she gave a spoon to Hazel and the other to Sebastian, "Enjoy," she smirked at Jack as she proceeded to eat the mix with the kids.

Jack took in a deep breath, "You are a vile woman," he said with begging eyes.

Regina sighed and gave him her spoon, "I love you!" He sang.

Regina hugged Hazel close to her chest, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jack pouted, "Here," he started feeding her, missing her mouth and soon the whole room was filled with laughter at Regina's chocolate covered face.

 **0o0**

When the memory faded Hazel looked at her grandfather, "Can you show me another one?" she asked quietly.

Gold smiled and waved his hand the ripples started and then an image was formed.

 **0o0**

Regina opened her eyes, she looked around the room trying to figure out what woke her up, when she didn't see or hear anything she lay back down ready to get back to sleep.

"MUMMY!" she heard, thinking it was a dream she ignored it, "MMMAAAAMMMMAAAA!" she heard a wail; she darted out of bed and into her daughters room.

Her daughter was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face, the second her mother was close enough she jumped into her arms, Regina sat on her bed.

After a few minutes her daughter was calm, she kissed her on the forehead, "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Had a bad dweam," she said in a frightened tone.

Regina gasped, "Well, what was it about?" she asked intrigued with her daughter amazing imagination.

"I was falling and falling and falling and you couldn't catch me," Hazel sniffled, "Cause you wasn't there," she hugged her mother tighter, "You be there always, right?"

"As long as my heart beats, I will always love you and I will always catch you," she wiped Hazel's eyes with the pad of her thumbs.

Her baby girl smiled, "Can you stay here tonight?" she asked; still a little scared.

Regina smiled at her, "Anything for my little princess," they snuggled under the convers.

"I love you mummy," Hazel whispered.

"I love you, too, with everything I have," Regina kissed her daughters forehead, "Goodnight baby."

"G'night mama."

 **0o0**

Hazel had tears in her eyes, "I'm not going to talk to them," she said, everyone sighed.

"You're just like her," Cora muttered. Everyone heard.

"What do you mean?" Hazel lifted her eyebrow, much like her mother would.

"Simply by doing that," Emma said, Hazel turned to her, "That the classic 'I'm going to prove you wrong even if I have to kill you and leave your body in a ditch' look she gives when someone says or does something she disapproves of," she finished.

Snow looked at her daughter, "That's what you call it?" her daughter nodded, "I call it the 'fight me, bitch' look," she said.

"I call it the 'what did you just say?' Look," Ruby added.

"I call it the 'mum is going to give me a lecture' look," Henry also added.

Cora glared at them all, "Yes, but what I wanted to say was, she was always so stubborn and refused to co-operate when she _knew_ she was wrong," Cora gave Hazel a pointed look, "It's okay to go see her, she's your mother, we have all seen the heart break in her eyes when you refuse her," she finished with a soft smile.

Hazel sighed and looked at Snow, "Can we please go home?" she asked quietly.

Snow agreed and soon they were off to the loft, after a few minutes of walking they spotted someone sitting on a bench, "Isn't that Regina?" Emma asked.

Snow nodded, "Maybe I should go talk to her," she thought out loud.

Hazel looked at her mother, "I'll go, you keep going, I'll catch up," they looked ready to fight but instead nodded and were on their way.

Hazel walked over to her mother, she was looking up at the sky; it was getting darker, it wasn't that late just about to turn 6:30, but it was winter. She sat next to her mother and watched her face contort into pain. She closed her eyes and gave herself a few minutes to make the tears disappear; she then stood up and started walking away.

Hazel rushed after her, "Where are you going?" she asked, sounding almost like the 3 year old that Regina remembers her being before she was taken away.

"I'm leaving you alone, just like you told your fath- Jack," Regina swallowed thickly, "Just like you told Jack today," her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Hazel looked hopelessly at her mother, "Ca- can we sit at the bench for a bit?" she asked innocently.

Regina sighed, this girl is going to keep hurting and pushing her away, but she couldn't refuse her daughter, "Sure," she sat on the bench.

After a few silent minutes, "Did you have an argument with D-Jack? Is that why you're here now?" Hazel asked, somewhat awkwardly.

Regina looked at her daughter, "No, we don't really argue," she said, "I'm here because I want to think, be alone for a bit."

Hazel looked at her mother, she was just like her, "I do the same thing when I'm sad, too," she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," her mother smiled sadly at her, she liked her real smile; her eyes glow then.

"No it's not, you guys are my family," it sounded better than calling the Charmings her family.

"No we're not," Hazel looked startled at her mother's admission, "You said it yourself, the Charmings are your family," she turned to look fully at her daughter, "We will leave you alone, we want you to be happy," she let out a breath, "We might not like that it's with the idiots, but we want you to be happy. Know that you are always welcome with us, you may not consider yourself as such but you are my daughter and I love you with everything I have, always," she stood up again and started walking away.

Hazel was shocked; she couldn't remember the three years with her birth parents. However, the sincerity in the Evil Queens eyes nearly knocked her off her feet (it's a good thing she was sitting down already), she had seen her be a real bitch to everyone and kill someone but never seen her with pure love and softness. She was almost like a cat, the cutest, sweetest most loving creature in the world, but the second you piss her off she will come at you.

When Hazel got her bearings back she realised that Regina was long gone. Walking to the loft she thought about what her mother had said to her, and came to a decision.

The first thing she said to everyone when she stepped into the room was, "I want you to invite my parents for dinner tomorrow."

Everyone stopped talking, "As in… at Grannies?" Snow asked.

"No," Hazel started fumbling with her jacket zip, "As in… we make it and let them eat here… with all of us."

The whole group, the one that was in the diner, was there in Snow Whites living room, "So… um I'll call her up, invite them," Snow declared, grabbing the phone.

"Put it on loud speaker," Hazel added just as Snow dialled.

" _Mills Murderers co. how may I help you?"_ They all heard the thickly accented deep voice. Jack.

And then a woman scolding him. Regina, " _You can't answer the phone like that,_ " she said. " _Give me that!"_

" _Regina! I am on the phone! Do. You. Mind?"_ He said with an exaggerated sigh.

" _Asshole,"_ Regina muttered, they all looked at each other with amused eyes.

Someone on the other line cleared their throat, _"Urm, hello who is this?_ " he sounded unsure.

" _You're fucking with me right now?"_ Regina said.

Jack clicked his tongue, " _Later_ ," he said suggestively.

"Umm, it's Snow… and I can hear you," Snow said awkwardly.

" _We didn't do it!"_ he repliedimmediately, " _Wait… what didn't we do?"_ he asked.

"You did nothing," she sighed, "We wanted to invite you to dinner tomorrow!"

" _Regina, they're inviting us to dinner for tomorrow,"_ Jack hollered.

There was a pause, " _I don't think I'm dead, tell them to try over my dead body,"_ they could practically feel the sarcasm all the way over to where they all stood, gathered around the phone.

"It's per Hazel's request."

A beat, " _It's for Hazel,"_ Jack muttered.

" _Tell them we'll bring the pie and whiskey,"_ Regina stated, " _And it's going to be apple so they can bite me cause it's fucking fantastic,"_ she added.

" _We'll bring the dessert,"_ Jack told them.

"And the whiskey, yeah we know."

" _That's not for you."_

After organising the details they hung up, everyone went to their homes and after a few hours the day was over.

 **0o0**

The next day, Snow was just about finished the chicken and pasta that she was making for dinner, when the doorbell rang, "Can someone get that please!" Snow called to no one in particular.

It was Cora and Gold with Neil.

"We thought we should come early," Cora said.

"Oh well, that's nice of you," David smiled.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Nope, all we need now is for the pasta to finish and the rest of our guests to arrive," Snow said coming of the kitchen with a bottle of juice and set it down on the table.

Hazel came running down, "ARE THEY HERE?!" she shouted, excitement and nerves pumping in her veins.

"No it's just us kid," Neil said.

"Oh," she looked down.

"Don't worry, Regina is _never_ late," Rumple told her, "She will be here bang on time, dearie."

He was right, at precisely half pass 5 there was a knock on the door and then the doorbell went off.

Hazel looked at Emma who went to get the door.

"Ms. Swan, I do hope you like apples," Regina said in a soothing voice and a fake smile.

Emma visibly shuddered, "That was uncalled for," she said, trembling a little.

"True," Regina shrugged, "But boy was it fun to watch," her smile got more genuine.

"Now that you have stopped terrorising my mum, would you like to come in?" Henry asked with a frown.

Regina's smile fell and hurt flashed in her eyes, it was gone as quick as it came and a fake smile was, once again, plastered on her face. She stepped into the loft and gave Emma the pie, Jack followed.

Behind Jack was a little figure that went to Regina when she took her coat off, she helped him out of his and hung it up, she smiled reassuringly at him.

"This is Sebastian," Jack said. The boy looked almost exactly like Jack; he had his chin, lips and jaw. However he had Regina's nose and golden, caramel eyes. Sebastian smiled shyly.

"Well let's get to the table," Snow said when the silence was getting awkward.

Henry was close to glaring at Sebastian, jealousy pouring out of him.

Hazel was gazing at him with curious eyes, he was kina cute, and he looked to be younger than her but older than Henry.

Once everyone was seated and the food was on the table they started eating.

After a few minutes Jack turned to Regina, "Kitty, pass me the salad, please," he said.

She gave him the salad, Hazel looked at them thoughtfully, "Why do you call her that? 'Kitty' I mean," she inquired.

"Ahh," Jacks eyes shined, "Because, whenever I ask her what she wants to be in the future, she always said: a kitty," he smiled.

Henry looked at his mother, "Why?" he asked, he was interested in her past.

"Because cats are free," Regina said, not looking anyone in the eyes. They went back to silently eating

"Why did you lose me?" Hazel broke the silence.

Regina's head snapped to Gold, "You didn't tell her?!" she snapped, a fire was building in her eyes.

Hazel frowned, "Tell me what?" she was confused.

"Of course you didn't," her mother mumbled, "He," she looked at Rumpelstiltskin, "Took you away from us, so that I would cast the dark cure so he could be with his _precious son_ ," she spat out the last two words, "And so that I could kill Jack," her lip curled up into a snarl.

Hazel looked at her grandfather, betrayal in her eyes; she stood up and went upstairs. Regina moved to follow her, but then she remembered that Hazel doesn't want her, so she sat back down, feeling useless.

"Maybe you should go Snow? Talk to her," David said.

By the end of this sentence Regina had tears in her eyes, her baby, her little princess, didn't want her, she wanted Snow White. The salad in front of her suddenly caught on fire; she took a deep breath and flicked her wrist to put it out mumbling an apology and pretending to be eating.

"Maybe you should go Regina, you are her mother," Snow said.

"If you haven't noticed, she hates me and is refuses to come anywhere near me," Regina said, still not meeting anyone's eyes.

Jack smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "Go, talk to her, poof down something and I'll send help," he kissed her cheek

She sighed and then went up the stairs to talk to her daughter.

Hazel was sitting on the bed, "Hey," Regina said softly, biting her lip nervously.

Hazel looked up, she noticed her mother was nervous, she smiled at her, "I also bite my lip when I'm nervous," she stated.

Regina tilted her head to the side and looked at her child, "You are a lot more like me than you realise," she said.

"So I've been told," Hazel moved on her bed and patted the space next to her, Regina smiled and sat down. Hazel took a deep breath in, "Sebastian?" she asked simply.

Regina smiled, "He's older than you," she then frowned, "Was older than you," she looked unsure, "Anyway. He was born a few months after I married the king."

Her eyes widened "He's Leopold's son," even though it was obvious he wasn't, she still asked.

Regina made a face, "God no! He is Jacks son," she sighed, "You were both surprises, we didn't really plan on having children," she smiled at Hazel and tucked some fallen hair behind her ear, "But we wouldn't have it any other way. People started calling me 'the Evil Queen' after Snow ran away, I only really became evil when I lost you both," Hazel looked lost, "David ordered Sebastian dead, one of the white knights threw him off a cliff, he managed to smoke himself away but he got kidnapped. And then one day I woke up and you weren't there, we found that Rumple took you but we didn't know where," she looked down, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. For being so cold to you, you're my mum and I shouldn't have left you for the Charming's," she leaned in and hugged her mum, and for the first time in months she felt safer than ever, "Can I live with you?" she asked.

Regina was taken aback, "You want to move into the mansion?" she asked just to be sure.

"Well, yeah, the loft is really small," she excused, then sighed, "And I kina want my mummy and daddy," she added shyly.

Regina beamed at her, "You don't even have to ask. You can just appear and we wouldn't have asked you any questions," Regina stated.

Hazel smiled at her mum, "Can we go down stairs and finish dinner? I haven't eaten anything today and I'm really hungry," she said sheepishly.

Regina nodded and stood up, "Yeah, I haven't eaten anything today, either."

They went down stairs and everyone started eating again, when they got to dessert Hazel looked at her mum, "Mum?" Regina looked up and smiled, "Why am I called Hazel?" she queried. Regina gave her a puzzled look, "I mean, Henry is called Henry after you father, so why did you call me Hazel?" she elaborated.

Sebastian looked up, "And why am I called Sebastian?" he asked, everyone looked at the pair.

"Your name is Sebastian after my father," Jack said, he looked at Regina.

"Any your name is Hazel because… when I was pregnant with you I would eat anything with hazelnut in it," Regina said, then added, "And coincidentally, my waters broke when I was on a hazel tree."

Hazel looked confused, "Why were you under a hazel tree when you were nine months pregnant?"

Regina scratched the back of head, "That's not really important."

Snow looked perplexed, "Wait, did you just say _on_ a hazel tree?"

Regina shrugged nonchalantly, "I made a bet," she said as if it were obvious.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "That what, you could climb a tree 9 months pregnant?"

"Precisely," she plopped some apple pie in her mouth.

They all laughed silently to themselves.

"Did you at least win?" Neil asked.

Regina looked at him as if he were an idiot, "I just said my waters broke when I was _on_ the tree."

"Was I born on the tree?" Hazel was enjoying this conversation.

Regina huffed a laugh, "No," the she thought about it, "You were born under the tree, by the time Jack got me down I was pretty much pushing," she told her daughter.

Sebastian looked at his mother, "What about me, where was I born?" he hopped on his chair.

"My waters broke fifty feet above the sea, because someone though it would be great if I ride a dragon," she glared at Jack, "We were miles away from land and I almost pushed him off," she pointed to her husband, they all laughed.

The rest of the night was lovely and they all returned home, with Hazel.

 **0o0**

 **This shall be continued**. **If anyone has any one-shot suggestions then go ahead and tell me!**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**So Homes Past Memories is… still around; im kinda stuck but an update shall appear soon!**

 **0o0**

Home sweet home- _Regina and David fall through the portal in S2 but only David comes out thinking the queen is dead. They go back to the EF and are v v shocked to find out who rules it._

 **0o0**

Snow had jumped into his arms, Emma had hugged him too. And Henry. It was hard to answer him when he asked about him mother; so he didn't.

 **0o0**

At his welcome back party he stood on the chair catching everyone's attention, "I know none of you care, but I must tell you this," he looked his grandson in the eyes, "It's about the Queen!" he swallowed thickly, he could see that Henry was listening intently. Some people let out noises of disgust and some gasped, thinking she did something bad, "Many years ago," he looked at Snow (she doesn't know what he did), "When Snow first became a bandit, the Queen was not evil, neither was she evil the years before that happened. Actually I know that Snow adored her, the feeling was mutual. But I did something to change that, I-"He swallowed thickly, the guilt still eating at him, even after Regina forgave him, "I did something to change that," he whispered the next part, "Even the purest heart would turn dark," he wiped his eyes for tears were starting to leak out of them, "The Queen had a child, two actually, Sebastian and Aria. Her son was 10 and her daughter 3.

"We found them traveling with some dark nights, we thought we were saving them so… so we took them. They were with us at the castle for 2 days, the toddler was crying and the boy got scared, his magic came out.

"The Queen came with a man, her husband, they took them back," he let out a little laugh, "The little girl looked just like her, she had green eye though. Anyway, I got scared that the boy would hurt my future children so, so I ordered for him to be _take care of_ ," he looked down not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, "My nights threw him off a cliff," there was a collection of gasps, "Two days later, when I went to see the cliff top, the Queen was still there. More broken than ever, she was looking up at the sky, she, she had a tear stained face and red rimmed eyes and she said: 'I will make you feel my pain; you will regret taking my baby from me' that's why she cast the curse, she didn't want to take our happy endings, just Emma." Charming looked at everyone. It was a sad story, some people had tears in their eyes, and he gave them a few minutes before continuing. "When I was in our land with her, she opened up to me, and I found a friend in her, I found out she never had any real friends. I'm telling you all this now because my last memory of her was how she pushing me out of the way as her mother went at me with a sword," everyone gasped, concerned about their prince, "But, fortunately, Regina pushed me out the way," he said again, "She was facing me when I saw her eyes go fuzzy and the sword sticking out of her stomach," David sniffled and swallowed again, "I-I think she died," he whispered. The room was dead silent; his whisper could have been mistaken for a scream.

He let everyone think about what he had just said and walked over to Rumpelstiltskin, taking a deep breath he looked at the man who seemed totally unfazed about the Queens death.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked him.

Rumple lifted a brow about to snap at the prince but his curiosity got the better of him and motioned for the prince to follow him.

In a more private place the Dark One motioned for the prince to speak. David thought it be better to just let it out, like ripping off a band aid, "When we were there we learned something," he thought a dramatic pause would be more effective, "Cora told Regina she lied to her, her entire life. Prince Henry wasn't her father, Rumpelstiltskin, you were!" He saw Rumple's Adam apple bop.

The things that were going through Rumples head, number one being, he let his child live with a heartless mother; and number two being, he destroyed his child. He thought briefly if the Sheppard was lying but then thought about it and realised Regina has his eyes. He nodded and left. He will never be able to live with himself.

 **0o0**

Neverland. They have just saved Henry and where walking back to Hooks ship when they stopped upon a 12 maybe 13 year old boy, who looked familiar, but they didn't dwell on it.

He looked scared to see them, "Hi," he crocked.

"Who are you, kid?" Emma inquired.

"Erm, SSS-Jjjj-eeeeaaake," he looked unsure, "Yes, Jake," he huffed a nervous laugh like was lying, Emma could tell, "Ar- have you got a way off the island, Pan doesn't let people off," he mumbled the last part.

"Pan's dead, we're going home," Rumple said.

Neal looked at the young boy, he had his papa's eyes, when they looked up at the word 'dead', shining with hope, "You can come with us?" he asked tenderly.

The boy, Jake, looked unsure, "My home is the Enchanted Forest, I want to go there!" he demanded.

"We only have one bean. You'd have to come to our land, lad," Hook said, taking off in the direction of his beloved ship. Jake followed, as did everyone else.

Just as the ship sank into the dark vortex in the sea Jack jumped off of the boat, thinking of home.

 **0o0**

It was really quiet for 5 years; no threats had appeared in Storybrooke, everyone got on with their life.

Snow and Charming had another baby, Leo, after Snows father.

Emma and Neal got back together, raising Henry together.

Neal knew that the Evil Queen was his sister; he thought that that was badass, she was badass.

Henry was silent after the events of losing his mother hit him. He closed off for a bit, had to go back to Archie. He regretted how he treated her; like he didn't love her. But after a while he started smiling again, living his life as best he could; it's what she would have wanted.

Rumpelstiltskin had it worse than most, he regretted half his life, he wished he could see Regina again, apologise, show her he loves her, like a father should. He had Belle, his son and his grandson, but he also wants his daughter, wanted to meet her children, the one that's alive at least. But he couldn't.

So everything was relatively normal, until one day, out of nowhere, there was a purple cloud that ate up the whole town, everyone in it; sending them all back to the Enchanted Forest.

 **0o0**

They were on a field, as their fairy tale selves, "David?" he turned around.

"Aurora!" he jogged up to the girl.

"But… How?" asked the Sleeping Beauty, hugging him.

Rumple stepped in, "The curse expires without the caster," his last word was choked up.

Aurora looked like she was about to say something but decided against it, instead said, "How about we take you to the Queens castle, theirs a ball going on, ceremony of the King and Queens new child," she leaned in, she had a gleam in her eyes, "Rumours say it's a girl!" she smiled, rubbing her swollen stomach.

Philip also smiled, "You're company can come with us, we're only two hours away."

Charming thanked him, found out that the Queen was a lovely woman, _the fairest of them all_ they called her. He told Snow and their company which was their family, Golds family, the dwarfs, fairies, Granny and Red.

After telling the fairies to gather as many Storybrooke citizens to the Queens castle, he took his son from snow and they were on their way.

 **0o0**

They got there just in time, everyone gathered in an enormous hall with a small stage.

No one noticed when the Royal family turned up; too busy discussing strategies, what their next move will be.

The voice cut through them, the voice of a ghost, "We are all please that you have come to meet the newest member of our family," Regina tuned around and walked off, but soon come back with a little bundle in her arms, "We would like you all to meet…" she had a radiant smile on her face, everyone was holding their breath, "Princess, Hazel Abigale Mills," she held the three month old out so that they could see her.

They all noticed that the Queen looked different, she had a crown on her head (gold but with dark gems in it, showing her light and dark) and her hair made perfect to fit it, a beautiful red dress that hugged her perfect figure in the right places and flowed out at the waist, showing the perfect amount of cleavage.

The man next to her was beyond handsome, with thick dark hair that went all the way down to his shoulders, also wearing a crown, a dark grey leather coat that reached his ankle (for his right leg was gone, a metal stub in its place), dark trousers and a dark shirt with a belt at the waist, a dark crown on the buckle. He had brilliant green eyes. He was also carrying a child, a boy, which looked just like his mother only with his father's eyes. The toddler wore a simple dark blue shirt with dark trousers he looked to be 3 years old.

On Regina's right was a girl, the spitting image of her mother, again with green eyes, she was wearing a dark blue dress, she looked to be 10.

What shocked the group the most was a young man, 17 years old, dark messy hair, brown eyes that he got from his mother and the handsome features of his father. It was Jake.

Someone yelled out, 'Long live the Princess,' which was soon followed by more people copying and bowing. Regina smiled, a proud mother.

Her husband spoke then, "Well then," his voice was very deep with a thick British accent, "What do you say?" He asked the little boy in his arms.

The boy grinned and yelled, "Enchoy va Baw!" it was adorable and many people let out an 'awh' and chuckles.

People went to enjoy the ball, Regina walked over to her throne, she conjured a basinet for Hazel and placed her there, "Charley," she looked at the girl with bright blue hair, two more people standing behind her, "You guard her with your life!" Regina ordered. After they nodded and stood around the basinet watching the child, the Queen walked off back to her husband.

"She asleep?" her husband asked (she loved his deep voice and his British accent always made her weak in the knees).

"Like an angel," she replied, Jack passed over the little boy who was wriggling to go to his mummy, "Tell me my little pumpkin, would you honour me with a dance?" she tickled his side.

Jack gasped, "But, I thought I was getting to dance with the Queen!" he said in fake outrage.

"OH, the night is young, plus the young boy needs a dance," she said.

"Alright," Jack looked at his son, "I want her back though," he said seriously.

The little boy looked thoughtfully at his father for a moment, "Yoo janshe wiv Majishchee anj mee janshe wiv mama, den we shwop," He grinned for thinking of the perfect solution to the problem.

"Yeah, you listen to Daniel," Regina quipped, "Let's go dance," she led Daniel onto the dance floor, he wrapped his short legs around her waist and she twirled with his and shook her shoulders with him saying 'shimmy' to make him laugh. At one point she set him down on the ground and grabbed his tiny hands until someone cut in. it was her oldest son. Aria took Daniel.

She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other gripped his whiles his went to splay his between her shoulder blades.

After a few moments of dancing he spoke, "The Charming's were in Neverland, that's how I got home, they scared me so I told them my name was Jake," he shook his head, huffing a laugh, "Dad was the first person that popped into my head, I was going to say his name but then I decided… Jake," Regina frowned, "I'm assuming that you saw them!" he said, unsure when she frowned.

His mother looked down, "I did," she answered simply, "And they will not ruin this night," she was determined.

Sebastian nodded, "I'm a twirl you to dad, so you can talk, and I'll go make sure Aria and Danny are okay, just for you," he grinned, then started dancing in the direction of where his father was. Regina and Jack shared a look.

Knowing exactly what to do when she looks at him like _that,_ he cut in. wrapping his arm all the way around her petite frame he grabbed her hand and let it rest where his heart was, her head fell onto her hand that lay on his muscular shoulder.

"I love you," he told her gently.

"I love you, too," she replied, snuggling her head closer to his neck. "What do you think they want?" she inquired.

Jack smirked, she could feel it, "Did you know that, when the caster of a curse, as strong as the one that you cast, dies, or is no longer in that realm, the curse has five years before it counteracts and stops working, putting everything back to how it was," he said, "I think they just want a home."

Regina took a deep breath, "We let them enjoy the party, when the guests go home and the kids are down, we have a… meeting with them. Okay?" she closed her eyes.

"Okay."

 **0o0**

After a few hours the ball was over, Regina told a few knights to stop the Charming's and their people from leaving and made them go to the council room to wait for them.

After putting Daniel to sleep (surprised he lasted so many hours), she went to Aria, and she fed Hazel, the babe was out like lightning. Then Sebastian, Jack and herself went to the council.

Regina collapsed onto a chair with a tired huff.

David was the first to speak, "How, how are you alive? I saw your mother run a blade through your gut!" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"I found her just as the portal disappeared, killed Cora and then brought her to the castle where we lived happily ever after, until you came back!" Jack deadpanned.

"But… why?" Snow asked.

"She had it coming!" Regina said, trying to avoid the topic.

"No, why didn't you come back to us?" Henry asked, he was growing to be a young man now, his baby fat was gone and he was taller that her. _Everyone was taller than her,_ she though with an internal huff

She sat up straight and sighed, "Why did I stay with my soulmate and daughter in a land I could be forgiven instead of going to a town where I was alone and hated?" she asked rhetorically, sadness was covering her tone and she was thinking she might cry, _hormones._

"I didn't hate you!" Henry said, also hurt.

"Well you sure didn't like me," Regina snapped. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, "You can stay here, Jack will go fix your castle so that you can get the hell out of mine!" she sassed.

She was ready to get up and leave when she heard a voice she loathed, "Can we talk dearie?" it was softer than she had ever heard it.

She looked up at him and her lip twisted upwards in a snarl, "Your castle is fine, you can leave now," she growled.

Rumple was about to say more but was cut off by Neal, "You said that your name was Jake, is it?" he looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian let out a nervous laugh "No," he said, before he could ask more Seba continued, "I lied because I thought it you," he looked at David, "knew I was Sebastian, then you would try to kill me… again." David flinched.

Regina tensed then stood ready to leave, "Rules, if you are near the rooms of my children the knights can and will kill you on sight no questions asked!" she looked at Snow and the child that was asleep in her arms, her features softened, "Snow you can have your old room and some of Daniels clothes for…" she indicated the little boy.

"Leopold," Snow answered.

A shiver ran down Regina's spine, she swallowed thickly, memories of her deceased husband coming full force before she pushed them all down and continued, "Leopold. I will get someone that can lend you all some clothes."

As an afterthought Jack also added, "Don't be late for breakfast or you won't get any!" and just like that the royal family retired back to their rooms and went to sleep.

 **0o0**

The next morning everyone gathered in the dining hall for breakfast. It was an enormous room that could fit hundreds of people with a grand U shaped dining table, the mouth being at the door.

Regina and Jack sat at the head of the table, Daniel between Regina and Sebastian while Majisti sat next to her father, Hazel was in a basinet between Regina and Jack, but closer to Regina. The Charming's all sat close by as well.

"So what do you plan on doing today, mum?" Sebastian asked whilst eating his porridge.

Regina took a deep breath and then hummed, "I think I might change some dippers, feed an infant and then maybe, very unlikely to happen, have a nap. Why, want to swap?" she asked.

Seba chuckled, "Nah, I'm fine, I was just wondering, you could take a break, come riding with me!" he grinned.

Regina raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "I'll consider it!" she really wanted to say 'yes', however she was breast feeding and needed to be around to make sure Hazel won't get hungry… or hurt. "If you go without me check on Royal," her tone was demanding which made Seba smirk and say, "Yes Ma'am," and saluting.

She rolled her eyes and carried on eating breakfast indulging in small talk with the other members of her family.

When Hazel started crying Regina held her close to her chest and gave the baby an apple shaped pacifier which the baby almost swallowed, sighing Regina and stood up.

"Where you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to feed her," Regina grumbled. Her breasts were sore now, nipples sensitive and it didn't help that her baby liked to chew on them (Luckily she wasn't born with any teeth and hasn't grown any), "I'll be back," she left the room and went to the nursery to feed her child.

She wasn't aware that Rumple had followed her until her baby was suckling on her breast, and she saw him hover in the door way, "Leave!" she snapped. When he didn't movie she continued, "I am _breast_ feed, I don't exactly want you seeing my breasts!" she said, she guessed that David had told him he was her birth father, but she didn't want anything to do with him. He tried, on more than one occasion, to kill her children and husband; luckily he isn't as strong at magic as Jack is.

Rumple turned around, "I just want to talk to you!" he pleaded, he had so much to make up to her for, he had to try.

Regina let out a breath, "Fine!" she hissed, not pleased with the predicament, "But not now, when I have an infant attached to my breast," she said slowly.

Rumple turned around, "Thank you," he breathed, he immediately left.

Regina looked down at Hazel who was sleeping with one eye open whilst eating, "I can't believe we're related to that, niῆa!"

After Hazel was fed, burped, and changed; she fell asleep. She put her down in the crib and got Charley and the two others to look after her again.

She went back to the dining hall, everyone was still there, "So," she looked at Jack and Sebastian, "It's Saturday and we all know what that means,"

As soon as Jack and Sebastian heard that they both touched their noses then a load 'HA' came from Seba, which was followed with a 'That's not fair' from his father.

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed, "You two are children," she said. They always fought about who will cook the dessert to the guards as a thank you, it became a tradition. However, they didn't like to be judged by the tough critiques.

Jack furrowed his browns, "What about you?" he said, "Why can't you do it?" he questioned.

Regina folded her arms, "Because… I'm the Queen," she summarised.

Seba scoffed, "You can't _always_ use that excuse for _everything_!" he also crossed his arms.

"Err, yes I can!" Regina answered.

"How come?" Seba whined.

"Because," she smirked, "I'm the Queen!"

"Great, well since I'm the King I'll find someone that isn't me to do it," Jack said.

"Dad, that's cheating!" Sebastian taunted.

"But I don't wanna," Jack whined like a child, stomping his foot for good measures.

Regina rolled her eyes, "You're worse that Daniel," she quipped, "Now you're making the dessert, just man up and live with it, we _all_ know that you like to bake."

"Yeah, but not for fifty bitchy people," he whined.

Regina rolled her eyes and finished eating breakfast.

 **0o0**

When breakfast was over the Charming's and their posy looked at the Queen expectantly.

Regina rolled her eyes, _are they that stupid that they can't think of anything to do themselves_ , she looked at Jack, "Jack, go fix their castle," he nodded and smoked himself out, "Snow maybe Leopold and Daniel could play for a bit, if you want to?" she looked at her youngest son who nodded at the word 'play', Leopold was also nodding, "Okay, well that's settled," she murmured, "Otto," a guard came running to the Queens call, "You're taking Daniel duty," he nodded and took his three knights and the two boys to Daniels room so the boys can play. Regina then looked at her daughter, "What are you going to do today, honey?" she asked her.

"I don't know, I was might paint, maybe read a little," she shrugged her shoulders.

Regina looked at Henry then at everyone else, "You all find something to do, don't snoop," she said to the people in the room, "Henry?" the boy looked up, "Can I talk to you?" he nodded and she smiled back at him, "Rumple I'll find you when I'm free to talk," everyone was about to stand and leave when a guard ran in.

"Your Majesty, Hazel is crying," he said.

Regina sighed, "Come on, Henry," she said and walked to the nursery that Hazel was in.

Regina walked over to her screaming baby and picked her up, "Now, are you testing your lungs or my speed?" she cooed to the child, instructed Henry to sit in the rocking chair, "Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

Henry looked up, "I would love to," he smiled wide at her.

She gave him Hazel and then knelt down before him, "Henry, I'm sor-"

"No, mum, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you away. After we thought you died I only then realised how much I missed you," he looked down at the cute little baby, you can see that she looks more like Regina than Jack, her hair and eyes and facial features. "I know it's bad that I only realised that after you left but… I don't know, I guess I realised that Emma was my mum but she wasn't like you and I just wanted you," he looked at his mother's face, Emma was a good mum and all by she wasn't Regina, she didn't cook the same and she didn't scold him about the same things. Emma was more laid back and was more like a sister or a fun aunt, not a mother.

She smiled at him, "I'm sorry I left you, I just didn't think you needed me, so I thought there's no point in coming back." They spent some more time talking, catching up on stuff, and then Hazel went back to sleep.

Regina told Henry to follow a guard that would lead him to Aria (he said he wants to meet her), and then told another one to find Rumpelstiltskin.

She went to her office and waited for him there, it didn't take him long.

He looked at her with sad eyes, "Regina, I want you to know how sorry I am," as soon as he started he knew that was the wrong thing to say, he tried again, "Regina I wouldn't have done it had I known," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you would have let your son be lost," she laughed humourlessly, "Please, you would have done it anyway, you wouldn't leave you beloved son, I'm always a second choice, your son is just more important than I," she sighed, "Plus, I already had a father, he loved me and held me when I was scared or sad, and he died. You don't have to explain yourself to me because I just don't see you as my daddy!" she turned and left to go check on Hazel and then went riding with Sebastian.

 **0o0**

When dinner came around, Jack came back from fixing the Charming castle, he declaring that it was finished and they could get the hell out.

Snow frowned, "When do we have to leave? And how did you do it so fast?" she asked.

Jack smirked, "I can poof you all there and I'm just awesome like that."

Leo looked at his mother, "Mummy, can I shtill play wiv Janny?" he asked.

Snow looked at Regina, she sighed, "I supposed we could keep in touch," she looked at her son who smiled toothily at her.

They ate, they drank and laughed and Regina even let Snow hold Hazel and when Rumple looked at the baby with glittering eyes she let him hold her too, "OH, Regina she's absolutely beautiful, she looks a lot like you," he said.

"So I've heard," she looked at Jack who just kissed her.

She thought about it and decided that maybe she could have a relationship with her birth father, she could keep in touch with him… sometimes.


	4. Cold Ass Bitch

Cold Ass Bitch- _Regina gets frozen and only Jack can save her but her father (rumple) has him somewhere._

 _Takes place a few about 3 months after Marian appears, a month and a half after the frozen guys left._

 **0o0**

Regina hadn't been seen around for about quite some time, people were starting to get worried that she was plotting Emma's death, maybe Marian's, and maybe even Robin's! The whole town knew that she had the hots for the thief; well that's what they thought. But alas they feared what she was up to, Snow had faith in her, Emma had fear, and David had anger towards the Queen.

And Henry… well, Henry didn't really know how to feel, he hadn't really gone to see her for a while, but he was just busy, Emma was going out with Captain Hook, _Hook_! Killian was teaching him how to take care of the Jolly Rodger, and David was teaching him how to be a knight, even Snow was teaching him how to track _and_ shoot an arrow, he didn't really have time (there was also the ice threat they had just figured out a month and a bit ago)… now that he thinks about it Regina was his mother and he didn't even bother seeing her for lunch or anything.

At the meeting, that consisted of every royal in Storybrooke, the Hoods, Golds and Killian. They talked about the last time they each saw her. Robin had said that he was in her office the day after Marian came back and that was the last place he had seen her, last place everyone else had seen her was the diner the day they defeated Zelena.

Henry had volunteered to go see how she was doing, Emma didn't want to let him go, "Emma, think about it, if anyone else goes she'll just burn them or something, I'll go, she would never hurt me," Emma had reluctantly nodded.

"I'll go with him, Regina won't hurt me either," Rumple said, unlike the other idiots in the town, he didn't do anything, plus Regina was his daughter and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried, "And if she tries something I can just _poof_ us out and back here, you just wait until we get back," he added.

Everyone nodded, Rumple grabbed hold of Henry's hand and smoked out of Granny's diner.

 **0o0**

They landed just before the door to the grand white mansion; they walked up and knocked on the door. When no one opened, Henry took his house key out of his pocket. He opened the door and they walked in, the first thing they noticed was that it was very cold, just like when Elsa nearly froze the town.

Henry looked to his grandfather, "You wanna split up?" he asked, he saw his breath leave in a little puff.

Rumple looked at the breath, "Henry I want you somewhere I can see you," he said sternly. He didn't know why this place was so cold, but the last they have seen her was when the Ice Queen was running rampant around town, he thought, it must have a connection. Henry walked to what he thought was the coldest room; it was his mother's study.

When they entered the room they both let out a gasp, right next to the fireplace an ice sculpture was laying on the floor, it wasn't any ice sculpture though, it was Regina.

"Mum?" Henry said softly, as he knelt down beside her, he looked to his grandfather for help, "What do we do? What happened to her? How can we help her?" he asked.

Rumple sighed, "I think the Snow Queen did this," he also knelt beside her, "All is needed is true loves kiss, it will thaw her heart." His heart tightened in his chest, his daughter was ice.

Henry nodded, hope dancing in his young eyes, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to her icy forehead, he quickly pulled back and looked at his mother waiting for her to thaw.

Nothing happened.

Henry looked at Rumple helplessly, "Maybe Robin Hood can help, can you poof us back to the diner?" he asked sadly, He didn't want the stupid thief anywhere near his mother. That guy had ignored her for weeks, he wouldn't look anyone in the eyes, and his wife still didn't know what was happening. Henry had decided that Robin Hood was no hero; he was a coward who found a way to do everything simply.

Rumple nodded he took a hold of Henry's hand, and then gripped onto his daughters frozen arm; he made them disappear and appear at Granny's.

Everyone was sitting around, Aroura, Katheryn, Ashley, Belle, Marian, Emma and Snow were all talking (Granny and Red joined when they weren't cleaning) to each other and their princes were talking amongst themselves with Robin and Killian.

They were all suddenly interrupted when red smoke appeared in the middle of the diner; they all let out a gasp when they saw their Queen a solid block of ice. Rumple made sure that she was resting on the counter much to Granny's annoyance.

"What happened to her?" Katherine gasped. She hadn't talked to Regina in ages, but no matter what the woman had been a good friend to her once and she still liked to think of her as a friend.

Rumple looked at her, "She got frozen by our latest guests."

"Why," Snow breathed out.

Rumple looked at her, "That's a good question, one only Regina could answer," he flicked his wrist making a mirror appear and then flicked it again showing Regina's last memory before freezing.

 **0o0**

The crunching of the snow underfoot was quite calming after the dream she had just had. It felt so real; like she was really talking to Jack, he had made a plan, told her to go with it, and he said what would happen after she woke up. So she listened to her footsteps and when she heard another pair she guessed that Jack was right and the dream was real because Elsa had found her.

"Your Majesty," she spat.

Regina lifted an eyebrow at her, she was not amused, "Making me scared is gonna take more than that," she replied. Since she already knew what would happen she was prepared.

Elsa walked closer to her, "I know who you are," she stated simple.

"Why are they always so stupid," Regina murmured, "Oh no," she said with a dead tone, "Did the munchkins tell you," she said sarcastically, "Or was it you know," she started with a thoughtful tone of voice, "Erm, anyone in town," she deadpanned.

"You're Jack's wife," she said with a smirk.

Regina lifted her eyebrow, "Awh, they taught you well didn't they," she smirked too.

"How could we not learn about the great and terrifying Pumpkin Queen, who's beauty would make anyone do insane things, and who was so cunning Jack Frost himself needed to try twice as hard to keep up with you," Elsa said.

Regina nodded, "I always liked what the rumours said about our marriage," She thought out loud, "They aren't true, but they were always funny to listen to. Now the whole beauty thing, can't fault them in that," she said in a smugly.

Elsa huffed, "Did you know that Jack locked me in that vase? He was the one he made me… ugh." She couldn't find a good word for what she was all those years, stuck as an ornament. In that moment Regina thought that the girl looked like a teenager talking to her mother.

Regina thought for a bit, Jack had mentioned locking someone in a vase, it was part of a deal he made, she was a princess or something, "Oh my God, you're the popsicle princess!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

Elsa frowned, "Yeah and you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to turn you into a Popsicle!" she shot her hand out and spark of ice went right for Regina, she didn't move out of the way.

It hit her square in the chest.

Regina didn't fight it, it was part of the plan, she couldn't fight it, she had to let the magic take its course through her. As soon as she felt the magic enter her, she felt cold, it was weird. She shivered, and her hair started turning white, streak by streak.

Elsa walked up to her, "Do you have any last words, _your Majesty_?" she spat.

Regina started laughing when the popsicle princess asked her what was so funny Regina laughed harder, eventually she answered, "I just have bad luck with… Snow!" she gasped out.

Elsa looked at her perplexed, "You're about to die and all you can do is make a pun?"

Regina's head snapped up and she launched herself at the snow bitch, wrapping a hand around her neck, "You want me to say something, fine. You princesses always think you know so much, you think you're a step ahead of me, everyone does, but I'm always at least 20 steps ahead of _you_ ," when she finished talking she fell back and disappeared in what looked like a splash of water in the ground.

She appeared in her living room, she grabbed a blanket and then walked to her study made a fire and lay down next to it, and eventually she fell asleep. But she didn't wake up the next morning.

 **0o0**

"Well," David said.

"How do we save her?" Robin cut him off before he could continue.

Rumple sighed, "True loves kiss of course."

Robin nodded, without thinking he walked over to Regina's icy form and placed his lips upon hers, gently, he pulled back and everyone waited with baited breaths.

But nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Robin asked, sadness lacing his voice.

"Because, you may love her, but not enough to warm her heart, she needs the type of love that would last no matter what, not someone who dumps her the second he needs to do something for his honour," Rumple snapped, he stared the thief down. He knew who he had to get but he didn't want to.

"Who would love the Evil Queen like that?" Marian asked, she tried to ignore the fact that her husband just kissed said Queen.

"Jack," Rumple murmured, "Wait here I'll be right back," he disappeared in a puff of red smoke, only to appear a few moment later with a beautiful dark golden crown with black gems, and a glass ball that was a bit smaller than a football that was glowing black and red.

Rumple set the glass ball down and then put the crown on it, it got stuck half way. The Dark One made his dagger appear in his hand and waved it over the ball and crown; he whispered something under his breath. It glowed all sorts of dark shades before smashing; the little bits of glass evaporated into black smoke, it made a man appear.

"He's handsome," Katheryn said. The man had dark brown hair that reached his muscular shoulders, through the material of the dark shirt he was wearing, you could see his toned stomach and chest, and he looked to be tall (he was lying on the floor). He had a handsome face, nice nose, and good jaw.

"Gold, the spell you did messed up, the guys missing a leg," Emma pointed to the man's right trouser leg that went flat just passed the knee.

Rumple rolled his eyes, he flicked his wrist and a metal stub appeared, "He's always been missing that leg," he said.

"And this is Regina's husband?" Ruby said. Rumple nodded, "I can defiantly say that the Queen has a good taste in men."

"Mmm, you should have seen some of the knights she went through," a deep voice with a British accent said, "Wait what?" Jack looked confused at what he just said, "Oh, no that _did_ happened," he sat up and started rubbing his temples, "UUgh I can't believe she did that," all of the sudden he stopped, "Imma just-" he stopped talking and collapsed onto the ground.

"Now we wait until he wakes up," Gold informed them before they could ask.

"So…" Marian started, "Robin, why did you think you could wake up the Evil Queen?" she asked, her voice was shaking.

Robin looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he hadn't informed Marian, his _wife;_ about the strong feeling he has for Regina, those being love. In all honesty he wanted Regina to be his wife, but sitting here watching her body as an ice sculpture he knew she didn't feel the same for him, and it killed him more knowing that rather than not being with her, "We were… courting, but it was nothing, I-I don't think it meant anything to her," he said, somewhat brokenly.

Marian looking at him, "But it meant something to you," everyone was listening to what they were saying and Marian didn't want that, "Can, can we talk about this some other time?" Robin nodded and soon it was quiet again.

"You know, she was a good friend," Katheryn blurted out, it succeeded in breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Frederick asked.

"I mean, she was a good friend," Katheryn thought about what she wanted to say before continuing, "When David was away in the shelter one night I asked her to come over, I don't think she understood why I wou-"

"Regina never had any friends; Cora wouldn't let her," Rumple interrupted.

Katheryn nodded, "Anyway, we were watching a movie and I got upset, she helped me, she was… so nice and… after the curse broke I didn't talk to her because, like everyone else, I thought she was just the Evil Queen. I didn't realise that her heart had been through more hate and cruelty than it should have," she said.

"We only ever talked once," Aurora started, "I got scared about my pregnancy during the year we were battling Zelena," The young woman had on a thoughtful expression, "She said: 'No matter what, not matter the pain and the suffering you go through in your life, you will _always_ be supported and loved… and at the end of the day that's all anyone ever wants.' I suppose I never actually thought about what those words mean."

Granny looked at the man that was lying on the floor "How long do you think she's been waiting for him?" Granny asked. The girl must know what wanting love is like.

"Decades," they heard the gruff, deep voice again. Jack started standing up, he sighed in what they thought was disappointment, "I still have one leg don't I?" he said, not very thrilled about it, "You know," he started hobbling to the alcohol behind the counter, the metal that was replacing his leg clicking against the marble of the floor, "Regina would take my stub from me and say: 'Where can you find a one legged Jack? Where you left him.' And she always though that it was funny but I was the one hopping after her," he started pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey, "I heard someone's body caught up with their heart," he then turned to Regina and placed his hand on her hip with a sad but loving look. As soon as his hand was touching her, she began to thaw.

Everyone stared in wonder at how the Evil Queen's supposed true love made her start to thaw with only a touch. Jack murmured something then looked at Regina's frozen face, he smiled and leaned down. With each centimetre he got closer, Regina's face started to thaw; little droplets ran down her face. Just before Jacks lips lowered to her, the last piece of ice left and you could see her full blue and purple lips.

She was cold, oh so cold, swimming through dreams of her past. But then, she felt warms, and could taste something, something like… apples? With Whiskey! And she could smell… freshness, mud, musk, whiskey and something unique! It's Jack!

She could feel the warms spread throughout her whole body and she could finally open her heavy lids.

"Ello Lovey," she heard a deep sultry voice with an accent that still does things to her, she whimpered, "Now, now, not in front of everyone," Jack said, she looked at his shiny green eyes. A violent shiver ripped through her petite form, she felt a muscular arm wrap around and under her hip and then another grip her below knees, then she felt Jacks warm chest press against her, she snuggled into him and let out a content sight.

"Mmm, love you," she said sleepily.

The people in the diner watched as their great and terrible Evil Queen snuggled closer into Jacks embrace and let him carry her home.


	5. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry- _Robin and Jack are brothers, one is head over heels in love with his best friend the other has the guts to ask her out._

 **0o0**

"Regina?" he asked surprised to see her, she wasn't meant to be here today, maybe he forgot that they had something planned, even if they didn't it was a nice surprise.

"Jack," she smiled guiltily at him, his eyes shining with affection as he looked at her.

He was about to ask what she was doing when some idiot pushed him out the way. It was Robin; Robin was Jack's adoptive brother. When Jack was a child his parents died, he spent years in the foster system before the Locksley's took him in, they were nice people, good enough parents but the arsehole he had to call a brother obviously didn't inherit their benevolence. He was wearing his date clothes, usually it was just jeans and a tight shirt that always made Jack roll his eyes, he was looking expectantly at Regina "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yup," she beamed a smile at him, the smile he only gets from her when he does something incredible, like that time he saved a cat from a tree or ran a marathon for care kids and raised lots of money for them. Jack was stunned to see her taking Robin's arm and leaving with the smug fuck-face.

He stood there watching them go on their date, god he hoped he was mistaken. He really hoped that he was wrong with his assumptions, everyone knows when you assume, you, make an ass out of u and me.

"Jack, you okay?" his adoptive mother, Karen, asked.

"Fucking fantastic," he forced out, then slammed the front door and went to his room.

He lay on his bed and thought really hard, maybe it really wasn't a date. Everyone knew that he had a thing for Regina, how could he not, he liked that she was really smart and sassy; he thought she was beautiful; with wonderful, expressive brown eyes and a smile that would let her away with murder; lips that were just perfect, and that little scar on them… god, thinking about it made him half hard. They have been best friends since he came to Storybrooke, she was the very first person he met and they live next door. Maybe she doesn't see Jack as boyfriend material, maybe that wasn't even a date and he was getting paranoid.

He lay on his bed for hours until he heard laughter from outside his window what he saw made his heart ache; Robin was kissing Regina… maybe it was a date after all, he swallowed thickly and decided he will ask her about it tomorrow when they walk to school.

 **0o0**

The next day the thing that woke him up was the sound of his phone dinging. He reached out for it and pulled it out of the plug to check it; it was a message from Regina: _Sorry can't walk with you, getting a lift from my new boyfriend!_

He thought he was dreaming. BOYFRIEND! Robin and Regina are going out! After one date! Then he remembered something. Regina has been hiding things from him, sneaking around, talking to Robin more often than not and Robin has been going on dates with a mysterious girl; this has been going on for a while, around two weeks, he deduced.

He groaned but got out of bed then proceeded with his morning routine with a heavy heart.

When he was about to leave he heard voices he walked over to the door and saw Robin peck Regina on the lips, his hands formed a fist then he grabbed his bag and pushed passed them hearing Regina's shocked, "Jack!"

At school, during break, Regina was with Robin so he sat in the library and drew anything and everything he could think of. When he got home he wasn't surprised to see Robin and Regina in the living room making out. He sighed, went up to his room and changed into sweatpants and grabbed a black tank top. He went downstairs to the living room to see that they were still making out; he coughed which made them jump apart.

Jack walked up to the coffee table to see if his hair band and iPod were there was there, Robin frowned, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for my hairband and iPod," Jacks answer was short and snappy.

"Why?" Regina asked.

Jack breathed out in aggravation, "Because," he found his hairband, "I don't want to sit around watching you two making out!" he snapped while tying his hair back, "I'm going for a run!" he ran into the kitchen finding his iPod then ran out the house slamming the door.

 **0o0**

It has been 2 months since Robin and Regina started going out. They've been driving Jack crazy, every single day they are in the living room making out or in Robin's room doing couple-y things, Jack usually goes running when they are over, and when they are at Regina's house he sits at his desk listening to music and drawing, this happens a lot. But it's very therapeutic, it helps him clear his head and it's good to be away from them; when he's with them his heart hurts a little more than it should.

He ran all the way to the stables and thought it might do him some good to go see how Maximus, his horse, is doing. The first thing he noticed was that Regina's horse was not there and he thought that if they were here he might flip shit!

Walking up to Maximus he pulled off his shirt –it was his favourite and he didn't want to mess it up, plus he had an undershirt- and put it on the stool door and walked in he sat on the floor leaning his head against the wooded wall and waited for his horse to feel comfortable with his company before lying down on the ground his head resting on Jack's outstretched legs, "How are you doing?" his deep voice was soothing. In reply Maximus snorted.

"That bad huh, same here," he sighed, "I should have asked her out when I had the chance, and now she's with Robin! Out of all people!" he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, he let out another breath, "Did you know today is the anniversary of their death," his voice was thick with emotion, "You know that Regina would do anything with me to make me forget what happened all those years ago. I miss it, I have no other friends that would do something like that for me," he sat like that in silence for a bit.

After about an hour he stood up and got Maximus ready for a ride, "New York can't be that far away, aye?" he checked the time on his phone, it was only 12, Regina came over early for breakfast. He thought he has at least, maybe three to five hours of riding, so he mounted Max and took off in the direction of the town line and to New York to where his parents were buried.

 **0o0**

Regina had gone to have breakfast at Robin's that morning, she thought that maybe she could have a conversation with Jack but he went running; he does that a lot when she's over. Sometimes when she goes to see him, he leaves as soon as he sees her face. At first she thought it was because he didn't want to interrupt her and Robin but after a long talk with Emma she learned that it wasn't that.

 **0o0**

 _Regina was sitting on her bed, Emma was at her desk looking at the drawing she got from Jack over the years; He was a brilliant artist._

 _Emma muttered something that Regina didn't quite catch, "What?" she muttered half-heartedly, more interested in the magazine she was reading._

 _Emma sighed and walked over to the bed, "I think you're being a bitch," she deadpanned._

 _Regina dropped the magazine and glared at her friend, "Excuse me!" she snapped._

 _Emma let out a breath through her nose trying to calm down and think of a simple way to put it for Regina to understand, "You're going out with Robin…" she waited for Regina to catch up, when she didn't she breathed out an 'Oh my god' and stood up and pulled over the desk chair so she was right in front of Regina, "Okay, don't say anything just listen!" she ordered, "When was the last time that Jack showed any interest in a girl that wasn't you, and if you think or thought that he's gay, I think I might hit you!"_

 _Regina thought about it, she knows that he likes girls, she saw him checking girls out all the time but he never made a comment about them and he never had a girlfriend. She knows that he's never kissed a girl before he kissed her, they were fifteen and he grabbed her face and just kissed her, she wasn't sure where that came from!_

 _She also remembers the time when puberty hit her and she started getting breasts, that summer they were at the beach and she wore a bikini, when he saw her he swallowed really hard and then turned red._

 _She had caught him checking her out loads of times and a lot of the time she could see he got hard and would always try hiding it. Her eyes widened at the realisation, that's when Emma continued._

" _You said that he would go running whenever you came over to see Robin," Regina nodded, "Well I think he does it because it hurts too much to see you with him, I've seen the longing in his eyes at school when he sees you two together." Emma stopped talking letting Regina come to terms with what she_ just _realised._

 **0o0**

After that conversation she also found something out, the reason she wasn't 100 percent comfortable with Robin, the reason that she feels wrong, them being together. She doesn't want Robin, she wants Jack.

So that morning she didn't have breakfast with Robin, she broke up with him and went to the stables, she's been there all morning out on the field with Roconante. And when she came back it was to hear Jack saying something about New York and take off on his horse, it took her a few minutes to understand why he would say that, she found his shirt lying on Maximus' stool door and then remembered it was the anniversary of his parents' death.

She got in her car, _maybe I should tell Karen?_ She thought, but decided against it, Karen was kind and understanding but he would get into trouble. She called him; he didn't answer, she quickly texted Emma, _Jack is off to New York, I'm going after him! If anyone asks, mainly my parents, tell them I'm sleeping at your house xx_

 _ **Okay, do I want to ask questions?**_

 _No! Can I borrow some of David's clothes?_

 _ **Sure, but I don't think they'll suit you! xD**_

 _They're for Jack!_

She drove to her house, jumped out of her car and practically ran into the house. She got some money, happy that her mother liked to spoil her, packed a bag found some of Jack's things, like his black sweater and dark purple jumper.

She went to the living room glad to find her mother there, "Mum?" Cora looked up at her daughter, "I'm going to sleep at Emma's tonight, if that's okay with you?" it was more a statement that a question but Cora nodded nonetheless.

She looked more closely at her daughter, "Are you okay sweetie? You look pretty shaken," her mother asked, she had a frown on her face and her eyes were screaming 'worry'.

"Um, yeah, I just, ugh- broke up with Robin and I just… you know?" Regina let out an awkward laugh.

"You know, I never liked Robin, Jack though, he's perfect, you should think about that!" Cora winked; Regina blushed and looked down, "You two have fun, and no alcohol!" She smiled.

"Thank you mother," Regina smiled back at her. She kissed her mother goodbye and went to the car, driving the short drive to Emma's house.

Emma opened the door and invited her in so they could go through her brother's clothes. David wasn't as muscular as Jack but they found a few t-shirts that were fairly big, a pair of boxers and jeans, "David on a date with MM?" Regina inquired.

"Yup," Emma said, popping the P.

"Well thank you Ems, I'll give them back as soon as I can," Regina smiled gratefully.

"No problem," Emma led her out her brother's room, "Do you have a plan of what you're going to do?" she asked.

Regina took a deep breath in before speaking, "To be honest?" Emma nodded; she let it out a sigh, "No."

Emma smiled sadly at her, "Well, good luck? I supposed."

Regina nodded and then left the house, getting back into her car she checked the time. Jack is at least one hour and a half ahead of her; she started driving to Jack, to the cemetery he took her to last year when he got his driver's licence.

 **0o0**

It was dark when he got there, he unmounted Max. His legs would have probably been jelly had he not been riding with Regina for years. He looked around the cemetery there was no one there. Jack started making his way to where his parents lie. They had beautiful black headstones, after tying Maximus to the tree that was in front of his parents, he sat on the ground and smiled tearfully, "Hey mum, dad," he laid down so his head was between their headstones and looked up at the semi bright sky, "Been a long year, hasn't it? Lots of things happened, like I won a few races in school for the athletics team, and I drew you guys, oh Regina and Robin are going out. Remember I told you last year that I loved her, well the feeling wasn't mutual," his voice broke at the end, he took a deep breath, "I-I don't know what to do." He whispered. He just lay there staring blankly at the sky not saying anything, just remembering their time together, back when his parents were alive, they were happy together.

After a while he felt another presence, but he just ignored it thinking it was just someone passing by. But the person sat down in front of the headstones, she placed her hand gently on his leg. Jack hadn't realised how cold he was until he felt the warm touch,

"I'm sorry," he heard her say, "You should have told me," she continued softly. Jack sat up, he crossed is legs and looked at her, before he could say anything he felt her warm lips on his; they were soft. When he pulled back she whimpered at the loss.

"You shouldn't have done that, what would Robin think?" Jack whispered sadly.

"He won't think anything because I broke up with him…" she looked down, "And I told him that Marian likes him, like _really_ likes him, not to mention Zelena lushes over him at home," she frowned, "Well she lushes over you as well, but tha-" she was cut off by his lips. He smiles, then shivered.

"Oh come on we should leave… unless you want to stay here a bit more?" Regina asked.

He looked at his parent's grave stones, he missed them but Regina made the pain lessen, "Nah lets go."

She gave him the black sweater and took his hand in hers they took Maximus with them, "What are we going to do with him?" Jack asked when they got to the car, pointing to his horse.

"Err, I hadn't thought about that," she bit her lip thinking hard, "I think there's a stable here somewhere, we can leave him and comeback for him another time," he nodded, she got into the car and he rode behind her.

 **0o0**

They found a stable that took Max and a motel for themselves. Jack was in the shower warming up as Regina took her clothes off, she was in deep though so she didn't hear him opening the door and step out the toilet.

"Can you get dressed, you're not helping," his words snapped her out of her thoughts, she was wearing a black lace bra and thong (her mother got drunk and told her to always dress in sexy lingerie, she doesn't know why she listened to that advice), she turned around to see him trying to hide his tent with the towel he was using to dry he dark locks.

Without much though she walked up to him and smashed her lips to his, pressing herself to him, she felt his cock press against her belly; sending heat to her core.

Jack gripped her thighs and pulled her up letting go of the towel to reveal blue boxers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his member pressed between them and on her clit making her moan. Then all of a sudden she's falling and hitting the mattress and he has stopped kissing her but pulling her bra cups down and attaching himself to her breast and oh _god_ that feels _good_! They're probably going too far because they're both virgins (she knows because she wouldn't let Robin go further that kissing and groping a bit, and Jack would have told her if he even liked another girl but her), however, all thoughts left her when his other hand started pinching and rolling her nipple and grinding down onto her providing more friction; she let out a low moan.

Her hands left his neck and stared sliding down his muscular back, she's seen Jack without a top more than once, her mouth always watered and she would get wet, this was ten times better, to actually touching him, she ground as his abs pressed to her chest. She wanted more, so much more, she leaned up trying to get more friction from Jack. He seemed to have guessed what she wanted and let his finger slip under her panties, before he did anything he pulled back and looked her in the eye.

Regina bit her lip but nodded anyway, she trusted Jack, and that trust turned out to be beneficial to her because the second Jack pressed his fingers to the little bundle of nerves her hips bucked and she moaned, Jack's lips pressed to hers again and he started kissing down her body.

Now, he's not very adept in this kind of stuff, in all honesty the only experience he's ever had is that of his hand and porn, he's also read some fanfiction and just about knows his way around a female, he just hoped Regina likes it. He keeps going down, lower and lower, he looks at the black lace covering her up, and he felt a tinge of pride at himself for seeing a wet patch on her underwear. Jack swallowed thickly and hooked his fingers in the sides of the flimsy material before slowly sliding them down her legs. When they were completely gone he placed his hands on her thighs and slowly parted her legs.

Regina swallowed thickly, she knew what he wanted to do, and in all honesty she was only ever fingered by Daniel, her ex-boyfriend from last year, after that he broke up with her because she wouldn't have sex with him, "Jack," she hesitated, "You don't have t- OH MY GOD YES!"

Briefly he went out with the exchange student from Spain, Angelica, she was _really_ hot, so when they were making out and she led his fingers down into her panties he got a bit carried away and ended up licking her out instead of fingering her. She had a weird taste, it wasn't bad per say, but it lingered a bit after he finished. But still he wanted to do this to Regina, so when she was talking he took the opportunity to shut her up with a firm lick down her slits.

Regina bucked when she felt his tongue, once again, lick down the length of her slits. Jack liked the way she tasted, it was unique, sweet, very Regina, and he soon found himself devouring her like a starved man. So it wasn't really a shock to him that she started tightening around his tongue and gripping his hair and screaming his name after a few firm sucks on her clit.

When he finished helping her ride out her orgasm he climbed back up and kissed her on the lips letting her taste herself on his tongue.

She let her hands slide down his muscled chest and into his boxers, her fingers tugged lightly on his pubic hairs before going down and gently tugged on him, she pulled down his boxers and leaned up to take off her bra and flung it across the room.

"Condom?" Jack asked.

"Don't need one, I'm on the pill," she moved herself up on the bed so that she was lying on a pillow.

"You and Robin?" he looked down awkwardly.

She smiled reassuringly at him, "No, I didn't let him," she pulled him into her and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He leaned down and placed his knees between her thighs, she smiled again, love and trust shining in her eyes, as well as nerves and fear, this was her first time, she was exited that it was with Jack but she couldn't help be scared, she trusted that he would be gently, but she knew that the first time hurt.

Jack swallowed thickly, he placed his muscular arm next to her head to hold himself up and then grabbed his shaft, he moved his hand up and down a few times before touching Regina, just to make sure she was ready for him, then he grabbed himself again and slowly entered her.

Regina breathed in sharply when she felt him penetrating her, it stung a bit. Jack stopped at her sharp intake of breath but when she opened her eyes to look at his incredible green ones the pain went to the back of her mind. She grabbed a handful of his firm ass and pushed him in; he kept going inch by inch until he was deep inside her.

Regina shifted, "Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

She smiled at him, "You're really big, it's weird, but good," she rolled her hips to start him off.

He started slow giving her a bit to get used to him. She felt really good, warm and wet, velvety and smooth; he drove in a bit faster and harder when her moans turned into panted breaths.

He felt really good, he was big and at first it was uncomfortable, but there wasn't any pain, he was smooth inside her, hitting a spot that made her eyes roll to the back of her head, "Harder," she breathed out.

He started hammering into her, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping and moaning, panting, groaning.

"More," she commanded she didn't know what she wanted but she just knew that she wanted more, more of this, more of him.

Jack took her nipple into his mouth and on a whim he let the hand that was holding her hip in place slither between them and fondles her clit. That got her over the edge and when she tightened around him Jack sucked in a deep breath and groaned at the feeling, coming with her.

When he stilled he was breathing heavily, his muscled where shaking, he went to move out of her but Regina didn't want that, she wrapped her legs around him and held him in place.

"Stay," she held onto shoulder blades and leaned her head on his, "Please."

Jack closed his eyes and, holding Regina's ass to him, flipped them so he was on his back and Regina was on top of him, he shuffled so that he could put the covers around them, he caught a glimpse of where Regina was just lying, to see a few spots of blood on the covers, he looked up at to see her blushing, she noticed them too.

He smiled softly at her, covered the blood with covers, "When I was small my mum used to take me out of school when one of our birthdays rolled up on a school day," he started softly, "And we do whatever the celebrator wanted to. So, on my sixth birthday, mum phoned up the school to say I wasn't coming in because of food poisoning by I'd be fine by tomorrow, and she let me sleep in and we went to the cinema, we went on a walk in the park and when we were driving home," he paused, he's never told her of what happened to his parents, "We were living in New York, and it was quite late at night, we were coming back from dinner and," he frowned, "I was sitting in the back seat when the lights appeared from all directions and then… I don't really remember what happened, there were sirens and crying and I remember my mum calling out to me, but the first clear thing I remember is waking up about a month later, I woke up on the 8th of May, but my parents died today, on my birthday… April 1st," he looked down squeezing her for comfort.

"We celebrate your birthday on the 8th," she said softly.

Jack smiled, "Yeah, I asked Karen and Thomas to not make me celebrate on this day, it hurts a lot because one minute I was happy with my mum and dad and they were my world and then… my world was taken from me," tears were stinging his eyes.

Regina kissed each cheek before those tears could fall out, "Do you know why the car hit yours?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, there was a drunk driving behind us and when we stopped at the red light then he swivelled around us and was going to drive off, but there was a car coming from the opposite direction and when they saw the drunk coming at them they tried to pass him but ended up hitting us."

"I'm sorry," Regina kissed Jack's lips.

"All these years I've thought I have no one, no real family, but that was never true, I've always had you right beside me, and I couldn't be happier," he beamed at her.

She frowned guiltily at him, "These past few months, me and Robin… I, there wasn't really much of a me and Robin, I think he just thought I was pretty and that's all, we didn't actually have any intellectual conversations and all he ever wanted to do was make out with me, sometimes when I went over it was just to hang out as we studied by he was just _so_ annoying," Her frown got playful, "He's also a very bad kisser," she pecked his lips, then his jaw and his Adam's apple and then started nipping and sucking on his neck, she felt him getting hard inside her again.

Jack was right they don't need a family, they have each other, they spent the night making love and talking, exchanging embarrassing stories and things they did with their parents.

 **0o0**

The bright sun penetrated his eyes, it bloody burnt. He fucking hated sun light, he turned on the bed and tried to find Regina's soft body but only came up with cool sheets, he lay on his back and looked at the celling; did he dream it all up? Is Regina still happy with Robin? Did she even come after him? Oh dear god, he's hallucinating! He's going bat shit crazy, he knew this would happen, he blames Regina and Robin, it's their fault, they are the ones who have led him to this madness.

"Are you okay over there?" Regina walked into the room wearing yesterday's jeans and his shirt with a bag in her hand.

"Urgh, yeah," he scratched the back of his neck, _phew, he's not lost his mind,_ "Where were you?" he asked softly.

She smiled bashfully, "I got kinda hungry so I drove to a diner, it was about 10 minutes away, I got us some breakfast," a soft blush coloured her cheeks, "I was going to take a shower but I thought we could do that together," she said suggestively.

Jack's eyebrows shot up.

Panic filled Regina's eyes, was this a rejection? Is he rethinking everything? "That is of course if you still want to be with me," she nibbled her lip self-consciously.

He smiled playfully at her, "Regina," he looked serious, he stood up in all his naked glory –her eyes ate him up hungrily- and walked over to her grabbing her forearm and turning her to face him, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She chuckled at him, "Of course I will," she said.

And they lived happily ever after… Until Cora phoned up Regina because Karen said Jack never came home and they had to drive back home and they got grounded but after that they were happy.

The end.


	6. Kiss Cam

**Kiss Cam –** _The classic 'I went to a basketball game with my best friend Emma and her son and then the Kiss Cam was pointing at me and the really hot guy beside me'._

 **0o0**

Regina hated basketball, actually Regina hated anything to do with balls… well, sport related balls that were made out of leather and had air inside; other balls were okay. But at that moment the point was that Regina hated basketball, she didn't understand the rules and the concept and anything really. Then again, Regina's not much of a sport person, she was going to wear heels to the game, but Emma took one look at them and said 'no', now she was wearing the black converse that she bought an _eternity_ ago and a black Jersey that her father had owned, it had _Mills 07_ written on the back, but apart from that she owned nothing else that her best friend or godson deemed _sporty enough_.

Emma nudged her, "Want a hot dog," it was half time and Emma was going to take Henry to the toilet.

Regina scowled at the word, "No."

Emma rolled he eyes and shrugged, "Suit yourself, don't leave while we're gone, c'mon Henry," the little boy jumped off his seat and went after his mother.

Regina huffed out a breath, she could be at home doing literally anything else. Her thoughts were cut short when the people beside her started to shuffle, she watched them from the corner of her eye.

The man that had been sitting beside Regina was a short man with short sleeked back hair and was wearing a basketball top, he was a little tubby so there wasn't much muscle in his arms, "How about we swap, I can't sit here between you lovebirds and watch you make eyes at each other beside me," someone spoke, it wasn't the short man, short man had a Scottish accent and his voice wasn't that deep, this man's voice also had an accent but it was British and his voice was deep and a little hot if Regina had to say so.

Short man started to shuffle out of the seat and go to a young girl with vibrant blue hair, then another man shuffled in and sat in the seat beside Regina. He was HOT! He too was wearing a basketball shirt, his long tones muscular arms were on show, he had long brown hair that reached his broad muscular shoulders there was a cap on his head, Regina could just about make out a how muscular his chest was from the shirt being so cut off at the arms and suddenly she likes basketball.

When Emma returned Regina asked who was playing, Emma rolled her eyes, "Really Regina? The New York Nicks and Chicago bulls, the Nicks are winning."

"Huh," Regina let out softly, she gave the man beside her a sideway glance only to catch him full on checking her out, she smirked, "You know, this doesn't seem so bad."

 **0o0**

The players weren't really doing much but the big screen in the middle was giving them the kiss cam and Regina watched as couple after couple blushed and then kissed. The cam was searching out the individuals in the crowd and landing at random, suddenly Regina saw someone wearing a familiar jersey and beside the woman wearing that was a fit man, Regina's brows rose, from the screen she could see his green eyes, they were gorgeous and staring up in shock. Regina frowned, beside the man the lady frowned.

"Oh, my God! Regina!" Emma was gawking at her.

She was on the screen. Regina Mills and the hot man beside her were on the kiss cam, Regina turned to see the man staring blankly at her, his features quickly morphed into a smirk and Regina thought that kissing him wouldn't be that bad.

Still she dumbly pointed out, "We don't know each other."

"Isn't that more exiting?" his smirk grew larger.

"Not necessarily," Regina pointed out, she thought about telling him her name or something since she's pretty sure that he's about make out with her, she took a glance at the screen to see that there was another couple up there, "Guess we missed that window of opportunity," she sighed and sat back facing forward.

Sex man nudged her, "Nope," from her periphery vision she saw his muscular arm point to the screen and there they were again, a different angle this time, one that made her look good if she had to say, but it was doing him no justice either.

She sighed, no matter how handsome this man is she can't just kiss a stranger, Cora would do backflips in her grave is she was to see her now, not that her mother is dead, just that if she was, she'd probably lose her hair if she saw this. Regina rolled her lips in and looked mildly angry when the screen pointed to another couple who started kissing, then back at them, "I don't even know you."

"My name is Jack."

"Regina," she gritted out through her teeth.

"Well Regina, I hope you don't have a boyfriend or anything," he said and before she could register what was happening he was pulling her in and crashing his soft lips against her own. At first Regina didn't react, she didn't know how, well, she did know how, but this was a stranger that literally introduced himself a second ago. His tongue pushed past her lips and she found herself completely forgetting that this man, Jack, was a stranger. She cupped his prickly cheek and her other hand snaked into his hair giving it a light tug causing him to moan into her mouth, in turn his hand crept down to her ass, and if it wasn't for Emma clearing her throat, Regina's pretty sure that she would have ended up straddling Jack.

They both pulled back looking slightly flushed and maybe a little horny, Regina bit her bottom lip as she untangled herself from Jack. Jack licked his lips and placed a hand over his crotch causing Regina to try stifle a laugh.

"You know, after a kiss like that I think we should at least go for dinner?" he smirked at her.

"You want my number?" he nodded. _Why not_ , Regina thought, she already made out with him, she took her phone out of her pocket, unlocked it and then passed it over so he could put his number into it. She saw him take a picture of himself and then start tapping something, she rose her brow in question.

"Just gonna text myself to save you from typing it in," he handed her phone back and took his own out of his pocket, "Smile!" he snapped a picture of her.

Jack spent the rest of the game explaining things to her and when it finished he promised to call her.

 **Fin**

 **0o0**

 **I bet you think I forgot about my stories, I haven't, I am writing chapter 14 of HPM, i've been swamped with collage… I haven't been doing the work and now im behind. Fun Fun fun.**

 **Anyway, i hope you liked this. Sorry for the wait.**


	7. Bus No 25

**Bus No. 25 –** _Regina think that the guy on the bus is cute. Jack thinks that the girl that takes the same bus as him is hot._

 **0o0**

He was there again, paying the bus driver, a grumpy man named Leroy who always frowned unless he down at the picture of his wife that was pinned to the steering wheel. He had his hair down, as he usually did, unless it was Wednesday then he had it tied up, he also had it tied up on some Tuesday mornings, one day he had it braided from the top and then flow out; it reached his shoulders.

He always wore the same public school uniform, it was PB High, while she went to Storybrooke Private School. Her mother spends tons of money for the shitty prep school.

He always comes at the same time, he walks on the bus at exactly 3:10 and sits at the same place, usually towards the middle of the bus, always towards the heater when it's winter and out towards the path in the middle of the bus during summer. He usually had earphones in and he sometimes sketched in a black leather A4 book, other times he'd play games on his phone or read books.

He was handsome, had taken the bus ever since Regina started going to the Prep school, he had long brown hair that would reach his shoulder, it had a middle parting (back when she was 12 he had a fringe that swept across his forehead, his hair lighter and covered the jaw line that Regina had started to fantasize about after his hair grew out and he would wear a hairband to keep it out of his eyes). Through the years he lost the chubby cheeks, his chin got more chiselled, sometimes there were tiny black hairs prickling out of it (Regina always wanted to run her hand through it, feel it on her skin, those thoughts always made her shift in her seat), and got a growth spurt, he had muscles, clearly he was athletic and worked out, he also had bright green eyes that always sought someone out when he entered the bus, he would look at her and smile and this little dip would appear, it was right over his top lip, when he talked to the bus driver it was also there, and when he pouted at his book or sketch it was there, he also had scars on his face, one on his cheek bone, just a thin and short line, and another one that was on his eyebrow, she thought it was cute, it made him look like a bad boy, she really liked it.

She didn't know his name, she sometimes sees a glimpse of letters on his sketchbooks, and usually they're just a quick flash of coloured gel pen or paint. It starts with a J, she thinks there might be an A but she's not sure, there was an M and another A, perhaps a Z. Sometimes she would look at him and think what name would fit him, she used to think that it could have been _James_ but it seemed too posh for him, _Jason_ or maybe _Jasper_ there were many possibilities, none of them seemed to fit him though.

He started going to his seat, first he put his wallet and but ticket away into a pocket of his leather jacket, then he glanced up, caught her eye, grinned, and sat down at his usual place.

 **0o0**

She was sitting at her usual place, it was closer to the front, always on the left behind the driver; she would usually sit with her long dark hair covering her ear-phones, it was shorter now though, she had cut it during the summer holiday. She was gorgeous, with expressive brown eyes that looked like gold when light would shine on them, and a perfect nose that scrunched up in the most adorable way when she didn't like something, she had a little scar on her full pink lips, Jack had always wanted to run his tongue over it, it was perfect just like the rest of her.

She was a gem to this world, everything about her was precious, her looks, her attitude, her name. Regina Mills. It sounded like a fairy tale, a royal name for a royal lady. Her father, Henry Mills owned a company, Mills Co, Jack wasn't really sure what the company specialised in, he's sure that they make planes or something along the line, he knew that they were rich. Much like himself and his family, Jack's father, Sebastian Mráz was a wonderful man, he was overworked though, but it was to be expected when he owned a string of hotels, it was an empire really.

Jack shook himself off the thought and instead focused his attention on Regina, she had worn her usual crisp white button up blouse and a pencil skirt, she only started wearing those more recently (after she had her braces taken out and her curves all developed a little more so that she could show off) he loved to see her legs, they were all smooth a creamy and Jack would always drool at them, always wondering would it would be like nestled between them. She was always dressed to impress, sometimes, on particularly hot days he would catch a glimpse of her cleavage and salivate over it, over her, he could see a little glimpse of her bra sometimes, those day he would rush to his seat and place his bag on his crotch, he would think of anything but the beauty sitting a couple seats in front of him.

She didn't know his name, he knew she didn't, he's not really sure she would care for it though, she was a lady, refined and poised even when sitting on the bus; he was a mess that couldn't last a week without visiting the principal's office. They were of same stature but Jack's sure she would rather have a guy that didn't start fights or skip class, he was a bad example.

It's been four years, not once had he talked to her, not once had he sat next to her, not once had he introduced himself, he would always seek her out when he entered the bus (she was always there before him), he'd smile knowing that she was his constant, even though she wasn't really _his_ , she was always there, the thought of not seeing her on the bus would ground him, stop him from doing stupid things.

 **0o0**

He was running late, first Jack woke up to his sister running into his room shouting at him to wake up, then his mother came to ask him if he was feeling okay. He regretted staying up all night drawing, it meant that his mother had to leave money for him and write a note of the things she would have normally said to him in person.

Jack got dressed as quickly as he possibly could, he didn't like missing the bus, he loved to see Regina in the morning, she always had a travel mug of something hot in her hand, always sitting at her usual place, earbuds in and half asleep, barely remembering to sip her drink, he always found it adorable.

Jack rushed out of his house, remembering to lock it, and then dashing to the bus stop, he didn't get to the bus stop, he had turned around to see if the bus was already gone, he saw it driving further and further away. Jack groaned in agitation, "Fuck!" he exclaimed. Thinking quickly he remembered a quick way to get to one of the stops, he just had to run and maybe he would make it on time. Without thought Jack ran, he ran faster than he had even ran before.

 **0o0**

Regina looked up to his usual bus stop, she frowned when the bus driver drove past it and he didn't get on, she frowned deeper when she drove to another stop and another and another and he wasn't there. Was he sick? He rarely missed a day of school, he was always on the bus. She took the bus every day, and she already had her license, she could just take her car. Yet, much to her mother's annoyance, she insisted on taking the bus, just so she could see him.

Regina thought up the worst case scenarios, she didn't really have a right to worry, he probably had a girlfriend or something, yet she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, he never missed the bus.

She was so deep in thought that she almost missed the bus stopping at a stop it never stopped at. In walked in a mess of a man, he had circles under his eyes, his shoulders slumped and skin flushed, he was panting. He had ran, Regina realised, he had ran to get the bus, it had been a solid 20 minutes of him running, about a mile maybe more.

Regina watched him go to pay, she watched him frown and look like he was insisting, then his shoulders slumped further and he put his money away, a look of sincerity crossed his handsome features. He sat down at his usual place and pulled out his sketchbook, a pencil, and then he looked down at his work. Before he had sat down he grinned at her, a triumphant thing that made her blush a little, he was proud he didn't miss the bus.

That was their entire interaction, he seemed to have fallen asleep, only waking when one of the students that go to the same school as him nudged him awake. Jack sprung up in his seat and grabbed his bag before rushing out.

He got off before her, her school was another bus stop away, the bus always waited at the same place though, it was at the car park of his school, a 5 minute walk from her school, and a minute walk from his, yet she was always there before him.

Regina got up to leave her bus, yet just before she left something caught her eye, it was a leather bound book, lying helplessly on the floor. She picked it up, one of the pages was folded a page with a drawing of a lady with a smart bun sharp cheekbones, a somewhat narrow nose and wide eyes, she was looking out somewhere, the artist had sketched the way she seemed to be looking but not seeing. Regina looked at the front cover of the book, _Jack Mráz,_ was written in bold white letters.

"Jack," she muttered to herself.

 **0o0**

She spent the whole day going through his book, he was a wonderful artist, capturing beautiful moments of what people were doing, he always wrote a note somewhere near the drawing. The one with the bent page had a sloppily written _'Mother, if you hate grandma, why do you insist on being in the same proximity as the woman?'_ it made her chuckle lightly, then on the other page was a drawing of a smug looking old woman, Regina recognised the smirk as one Jack often gave her, the note there read; _'Nana, stop pissing off mum!'_ that note made her grin foolishly, he spelt 'mum' and not 'mom', he was British. There was a picture of a man with dark hair and light skin, he also had brown eyes (There weren't many coloured pictures, but those that were, were beautiful) and that note read ' _Father, why are you like this?'_ It made Regina wonder. Then, every couple pages there were drawings of _her_ , light sketches of her looking out the window, or yawning, ones of her contently sitting with her eyes closed, or with a bitch face that all her friends tell her was permanently there, notes of all sorts beside it; _'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet', 'You can't recreate perfection', 'Beautiful', 'I would fight to see you smile again'._ The things he said were beautiful, they made her like him even more.

Which made Regina decide to wait a few minutes before she got on the bus, she purposely stayed in school for exactly 7 minutes longer so that she would be on the bus 2 minutes after him. She had been turning the corner when she saw him seek someone in the bus, as he always did, and then frown deeply.

 **0o0**

She wasn't on the bus. She was always on the bus. Why wasn't she on the bus? Jack was fairly certain that her prep school didn't give out punishments like his did (he had more detentions that he could count, and his school had this thing called _Exit_ , they would put you in a room with a couple secluded desks you had to spend either the rest of the lesson at, sometimes they would make you sit there all day, Jack never actually made it to school if he had to do that), So why was she not on the bus?

He sighed in relief when he saw her getting on and paying, she started walking to her seat but then to his utter surprise she stopped right next to him and then sat down beside him.

Jack almost forgot how to breathe, her bare leg bumped against his knee, oh how he wished he could wear shorts, stupid school and its uniform policy. Her shoulder bumped into his, and he swallowed heavily. Did he fall asleep during a lesson again? Was this really happening?

She turned her head to the side and looked at him with a small smile, she let her hand out towards him a little, "Regina," she introduced. Her voice was like honey, all deep and throaty, it should be forbidden.

"Jack," he said, his accent rolling his name off his tongue.

She got a little glint in her eye after hearing his name, or maybe it was the accent she liked. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Regina Mills," she said again.

He smiled at her, "Jack Mráz," he would play her game, he would actually play any game with her if she wanted to.

Her smile got wider, her perfect brown eyes twinkled a bit in delight, then she bent over to where her bag was leaning on the ground, Jack inspected her back, she was fit, he always knew that, but her back, it was nice. She was wearing a silk blouse that day, her school gave their students more freedom with their uniform, she usually wore a blouse and blazer with slacks or a pencil skirt, and other times a silk blouse. Apparently it was a grey silk blouse, black pencil skirt type of day. Jack couldn't be happier.

She sat back straight with a triumphant little 'Ah-ha!' and in her hand Jack saw a leather book that looked awful familiar… it was his sketch book.

"You forgot it this morning," she explained, then frowned, "I think it fell on the ground when you fell asleep and you must have forgotten it, I didn't want to leave it, it could have gotten ruined or lost," she handed it to him.

Jack went through some pages, "D-did you go through it?" he asked almost hesitantly.

She smiled sheepishly, "I know I shouldn't have but it was opened and… they're really good."

Jack blushed, he usually drew her, sometimes when he didn't know what to do he would draw her, she was his inspiration, "I- I hope I didn't freak you out or anything," he started, flipping to his favourite image he had of her, it was this smile she would give back to him, a cute and innocent little thing that never failed to make Jack's heart soar.

"No, I think that they're wonderful," she nervously tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Really?"

"Really."

They spent the rest of the bus ride talking about art and what they like to do. It was the best thing Jack had ever experienced in his life, just talking to her.

 **0o0**

The next day when he was boarding the bus again, this time on time, he didn't know how she would feel with him sitting beside her, he had wanted to make sure before claiming a seat she didn't want him to claim. But when he looked up, like he always did, she smiled brightly at him and patted the leather seat beside her. Jack didn't need to be told twice.

 **0o0**

He spent every day sitting next to her, through the weeks they had gotten closer, she would tell him what had happened in school, she told him about her friends, talked to him about her problems and in turn he did the same. He told her how he was a problem in school, how his dad wanted him to go to private school because he believed that that was where children developed backbones. Soon she gave him her phone number, and they called, texted during lessons, at home, during weekends.

On the last day of school, before the half term, a sunny but frosty Friday morning Jack decided to do what he had wanted to do for four years.

He got on the bus and walked over to their usual seat, she was looking out the window sipping on her coffee, and she turned and grinned at him, eyes shining.

"You look lovely this morning," he commented.

"You say that every morning," she rolled her eyes.

Jack shrugged, "I was wondering what you're going to be doing tomorrow?" he asked softly.

This times it was Regina's turn to shrug, "Nothing, probably. Why?"

He grinned at her, "How would you like to go on a date… with me?" he smiled nervously at her.

She looked at him blankly before a grin pretty much split her face in half, "I thought you'd never ask," she smiled.

"I thought I'd never ask, either."

 **FIN**


	8. Fear and Protection

**Fear and Protection –** _After the curse broke Jefferson still couldn't get his daughter, he decided revenge on Regina would be the second best thing._

 **Trigger warning:** Rape :/

 **0o0**

He hoped that she wasn't pissed, he knew that Evil Queens could be temperamental but he couldn't make it to the meeting with the Mayor that was set up at 2:30, his best friend had hurt cut himself really deep and Jack had to drive him to the Hospital for Dr. Frankenstein to sow him back up. It didn't help that doctor psycho wanted Jack to put his arm back to where it was (apparently the good doctor had a little accident recently and his arm was cut off or ripped off, Jack wasn't really paying attention). Jack could have sewn his friends hand up himself, but Archibald was determined to have a doctor check his hand out. Jack let him.

So that was the reason he was late, approximately 5 and a half hours late to meeting the Mayor to talk about his little art store, mainly about the tools. He sold them and his paintings, however, paints no longer appear to his shop by magic but they would have to be imported from outside of town, he either gets that to happen or he must go back to his land.

Jack walked up the final couple of steps to get to the Mayor's office, it was his luck that he was walking through Main Street and he saw that the light in her office was on, he would have ran to her if one of his legs was real and not a peg. Still he got to her office as fast as he could and he was damn happy that she was still there.

Jack knocked on her door, he heard nothing but muffled shouts and a couple whimpers. He frowned, "Hello?" he called trying the handle, locked, "Madam Mayor? Are you in there?" There was more whimpers and shuffling and a hard voice hissing at someone. A sob.

Jack pulled his phone out his pocked and dialled the Sheriff.

"Hello?" Charming asked through the line.

"Hi," Jack whispered, "My name is Jack, I own Storybrooke Art's store on Main Street, I'm at the Mayor's office, I think someone had attacked her, I'm going to go in but I need backup," he said through the line.

"Is my mum okay?" a young muffled voice questioned.

Followed by an older one, "I'm on my way, do you have any way to protect yourself and Regina?" David asked.

"I'm the Pumpkin King, I'm sure I can defend a lady, plus my leg stabs," he then hung up.

Jack shuffled closer to the door in a way that no one would be able to see him through the textured glass, he heard feminine whimpers and begging and a male voice telling her to keep quiet. However, most of the conversation was muffled.

Jack let his magic feel out that of the Queen's, it was there, he could feel it, however it was bound by something. Jack could feel it calling out for help.

With a simple flick of his wrist he opened the door and stood at the frame with a smirk. Upon seeing the Hatter and what he was about to do, Jack's smirk disappeared and in its place was a hard look of a man about to kill.

Jefferson was standing above Regina Mills with his dick out and ready to… her Majesty was tied up, her eyes were vacant but her tears steadily streaming down her face, her clothes were ripped and she had bruises forming all over her exposed body, her legs were being force apart by the Hatter.

"Step. Away." Jack's tone was low and dangerous.

Jefferson sneered, "You'll get your turn," he smirked.

"I swear, if you do not move away from her I was turn you into a rabbit, move!" his voice was slowly rising, "Now!" he thundered. The loud noise made the Queen flinch.

Jefferson made no move, instead he actually moved closer to the queen, slowly but violently slipping into her, she just lay there looking pleadingly at the ceiling muttering _not again_.

Jack reached for the closes thing to him, it was a lamp, and threw it at the Hatter, it managed to hit him hard enough to move away but not drop dead. Pity.

Quickly moved to the Queen and slid her off the table and into his arms, with a jerk of his head he threw the Hatter against the wall using his magic and started chocking him, him mind focused on hurting him and his body and arms cradling the Queen who was sobbing into his shoulder.

Suddenly there was a voice shouting at him to stop and the temporary Sheriff ran into the room, then stopped, "What happened?" David asked.

"Ask the monster with his pants down!" Jack hissed still cradling the Queen. Jack turned around and placed the Queen down only to take his coat off and wrap her exposed body into it. When he had come in the room her dress was bunched up exposing her belly button and below, her panties were gone and her breasts were out in the open, her purple silk shirt doing a shitty job in covering them especially as Jefferson had kneaded them when Jack stepped in the room, he spotted her bra torn up and on the floor.

He picked her up again and turned to see David reading Jefferson his rights. Very poorly might he add.

"What rights does he have left? He tried to rape the Queen, how are you not throwing him into the psych ward of the hospital?" he all but hissed.

David sighed looking around assessing his surrounding then sighed, "I don't know how to get down there," he answered honestly.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Should have just said," He flicked his wrist and the Hatter was gone, "He's in his very own cell, locked away from the rest of the world."

"Are you taking her to the hospital?" David asked.

Regina started shaking her head, "No! I want to go home," she all but shouted, still clinging on to Jack.

"Apparently I'm taking her home," he shrugged, he started leaving the office.

"Do you need a lift?" he asked.

Jack shook his head and smirked, "I've got my own."

He turned around and black smoke engulfed him, carrying him away to the Queen's mansion where he would protect the Queen, if it was the last thing he did.

 **FIN**


	9. Prince and the Geek

**Prince and the Geek** – _Teen school AU, Regina is unpopular and un-liked, Jack is everyone's dream_

 _Trigger Warning – Rape :/_

 **0o0**

It was always loud this early in the morning, just before the first bell signals the start of form. There were people running in through the entrance, there were things being thrown around and laughter was heard throughout the hallways. Jack groaned at the thought of it every morning. School.

Jack doesn't mind school, honestly, he's okay with it, he likes to learn new things in History, and he likes to read and write in English, he loves art where he can draw. It's the people he doesn't like when it comes to school; he thinks they're arseholes, always being dicks to peers, especially the ones who don't really focus on what they focus on. Ones who like to read and get good grades, instead of play sport and be nuisances they're geeks, those who like fashion and have the newest shoes or whatnot are popular just because of their money.

Arthur Pendragon, no one likes him because he pretty much stalked his ex-girlfriend when she broke up with him, then he got into a fight with said ex after he found out that she got with his best friend. He had a valid point; who wouldn't be mad at their friend for going out with what they considered their girl? Yet Arthur was the bad guy because he had forced Gwen into a long miserable relationship.

Mallory Cent, they don't like her because she's a Goth, but Jack can say she's one of the smartest and most mature people that he knows. He's has had quite a number of intellectual conversations with Mal and he doesn't understand why anyone would hate her, she's funny and smart. But people fear her because of who her best friend is and people just fear her because of… well Jack's not entirely sure.

Sydney Glass, he's a photographer, usually keeps to himself and only has one group of friends who are in the photography club with him. People don't like him because they accuse him of 'stalking', all Sydney does is take pictures of them for his photography workshop, usually those pictures are in the school newspaper or even in the towns newspaper. Jack also feels that people don't like him because of his skin colour.

Then there's Regina Mills, the list of people goes on and on and on, but for some reason Regina is pretty much at the bottom of that list. Her mother, Cora Mills, is a respectable member of the community, she's a nice woman with a temper; she was the Mayor and now is every type of board member you can think of.

Regina's father, Henry Mills, is the kindest man Jack had ever talked to; Henry is now the Mayor of the town, he is loved by everyone.

Regina's sister, Zelena, is an okay person, she looks out for her sister, she's older than Regina and had finished High school two years ago, and she now goes to NYU. Most people in town love the Mills family, they love Cora and Henry and Zelena, but for some reason everyone gangs up on Regina. They taunt her and treat her like crap, her only friend is Mallory.

Jack had known Regina since he moved to America when he was 11, and he had been infatuated with Regina since he was 11 and a half, he loves everything about her; her hair, her eyes, her lips, her cheeks… her ass… she's a beautiful person inside and out, and the conversations he has with her are the highlight of his day, she is absolutely brilliant!

A light pink tinge shades Jack's neck and ears as he thinks of Regina Mills, most people agree that Regina is a looker, but still they can't seem to like her.

His thoughts were broken when he heard books and paper crashing to the floor and he turned to see a head of brown locks bending over and picking them up. Regina.

He was quite far away so he couldn't hear what was being said but he knew that it wasn't good. Regina had bite, and for people like Killian Jones, who was an easy target, her bite hurts and angered (maybe that's why people don't try and be friends with her, she's good at pushing them away). He saw Killian's face turn red, eyes narrowing at her as he lift his hand, palm flat out and ready to strike, Jack got in front of him and grabbed his wrist painfully hard before he got to hit Regina.

"Abuse is against the law," Jack hissed, standing protectively in front of Regina.

"Yeah, animal abuse," Killian jokes.

"Which explains why I haven't hit you yet," a few people snickered at Jack's comment, "I'd run along Killian, we wouldn't want Millie to know about what you and Emma did, now would we?" Jack threated quietly enough so only Killian heard.

Looking frightened, Killian nodded and was ready to be gone, "Ah, ah, ah, what do we say to the lady?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Killian huffed but relented when Jack's grip on his wrist tightened, he muttered out a gruff apology and nearly ran away from Jack.

"You didn't have to do that," a soft voice spoke from behind.

Jack turned around to see Regina was looking down at all her notes that were spilled on the floor, "I couldn't let him hurt you," this wasn't the first time that Jack had come to Regina's rescue. A few weeks ago he was walking to the library when he caught someone taking her things; she ended up getting away when Jack threw something at the idiot.

"Thanks," she said once Jack had handed her the last book.

Jack smiled, "No need m'lady," he said somewhat nervously, he licked his lips and then smiled at her again, "I- Well… shoot," he hissed softly, "I… I was wondering, you know, since you're really good at Biology and I'm not that good, well I know some stuff like the whole respiration thing and the heart, but I'm not very, _very_ good at it and I was wondering, since you're really good that maybe, perhaps, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, that you could possibly tutor me?" he babbled.

Her eyebrows raised in amusement, god he hoped that she found it adorable or something. Jack scratched the back of his neck and bit his lip awkwardly, "You don't have to, I can try to get my sister to give me her old notes… that is if she hadn't burnt them…" he sighed, this went better when he was rehearsing it in front of the mirror that morning.

After not getting an answer for a considerably long amount of time he decided that she probably wouldn't want to tutor a guy who's associated with people that spent their days pissing her off, "Ahh, you know what, this was a bad idea, you're probably busy and already have plans, I don't want to impose you know, so I'm just gonna-"

She stared at him long and hard, she couldn't see any lie in his eyes, or amusement. The truth is Regina _really_ liked Jack; she had had the biggest crush on him since he moved in to Mifflin Street. He lives 4 houses down from her mansion and she sees him drive his motorbike to school every morning, with his leather jacket and black helmet with various types of signatures on it, god she loves him. But she always stays away from him, sometimes he talks to her, makes light casual conversation with her, he doesn't do PE and she usually has a free period at that time and they both sit in the library, sometimes he draws, sometimes he reads, and sometimes he talks to her.

So when he asked her if she would want to tutor him she thought it was a joke. He was really smart, he was getting A's and B's in pretty much every lesson… but then again, she was in his Biology class and he wasn't doing very well there.

Just as he was walking away muttering something about being stupid she smiled politely at him and called out a 'sure' and 'come by the mansion at around 4' and she went her own way.

 **0o0**

He checked one more time to make sure he had everything before making the short walk to Regina's house; he left at 10 to 4 after grabbing a sandwich to eat and his books.

She honestly hadn't expected him to turn up, when it was about 5 to 4 she sat down in her living room and decided that she would wait ten minutes, then when he didn't turn up she would go get something to eat, read for a bit and then finish off her homework.

When someone knocked at the door she expected it to be Mal or her father forgot the key or maybe her mother did, so picture her shock when Jack stood on the other side with a wide grin.

"I thought that maybe you could tell me about Enzymes and catalysts… or are catalysts for Chemistry… how about the digestive system! And why don't we learn about urine? Isn't urine part of the digestive system, I mean I know it's just the liquid we drink but the water we consume is important so maybe the body has to break something down," he babbled, she found it cute when he babbled.

Jack smiled down at her, he pursed his lips and awkwardly looked around her front porch, "Am I gonna get tutored out here? I have nothing against the outside but I kinda wanna have a seat."

Regina shook herself out of the shock and took in a deep breath, "Right, sorry… come in," she opened the door far enough for him to enter. They settled in the living room.

Jack smirked that smirk that made her feel weak at the knees, "So… enzymes," he took out a fresh notebook from his bag.

Regina huffed, "Enzymes."

For the next two hours she tried to explain to him all about the breakdown of food and how they get to the muscle and how they are all important, and she told him what catalysts are. By the end of their two hours he was able to explain to her what happens during digestion. They were both proud of themselves for getting the hang of things.

 **0o0**

The next day when Jack came into school he found that lunch approached rather quickly, and that was a good thing considering that he was hungry.

That day when he was having art he discovered that Mal wasn't in school due to illness, which made him think of what Regina would be doing.

As he sat down for lunch with his friends who were all snickering, Killian and Neal were using a straw for spit balls and making a game out of who they could hit, he watched them get a few newbies and some people from their year, Killian also managed to hit a teacher without getting caught.

"Hey, look it's the _Evil_ Queen!" Neal chuckled pointing at Regina; they found out that her name means Queen and somehow turned it into a nickname after she punched Neal in the face and broke his nose for standing in her way when she tried to leave a class.

"Don't mate, you'll end up with another broken bone," Jack warned.

Neal scoffed, "I'm stronger than her."

"Neal, don't," Emma, Neal's girlfriend, warned. She didn't have anything against Regina; Regina actually helped her improve in maths, the only thing Regina ever did to piss Emma off was when she got into an argument with Emma's best friend (and brother's girlfriend) Mary Margaret, but because Regina's mother and Mary's father are somewhat friends – Regina had to apologise; the thing was forgotten.

Neal ignored her and started loading up.

"Killian," Emma warned again, thinking she could get through to him, she had cheating on Neal with Killian; Jack's not actually sure what was going on there.

Regina had just sat down at a table with her lunch, she took a book out of her bag and started reading, half interested in the food. Killian also ignored Emma and also started loading up.

"Don't you fucking dare, Killian Jones!" Jack threatened.

"Please," Neal huffed a laugh at Jack and blew into the straw; he missed Regina by a few feet, the spit ball landed beside her.

Jack shook his head, "Fine, you fuckward," he stood up and gathered his stuff, then made a beeline for Regina's table and set down his stuff, he moved Regina's stuff.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, but he ignored her, instead he moved her food to the opposite side of the table then looked at her expectantly, she didn't move.

Jack nodded to himself and picked her up, if she wasn't going to move then he was going to move her, he sat her down in front of her food and then handed her back her book. He plopped down gruffly onto the place she was sitting and did his best to block her body with his larger one, his back hunched and his muscles rippling through his clothes as he glared sideways at Killian and Neal.

"What are you doing?" she asked gently.

"Protecting you from spit," Regina leaned up to peak over his shoulder; she saw Killian and Neal glaring at Jack's back with straws between their lips.

"My hero," she smiled at him, "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I wanted to," he smiled at her, "So, do you wanna keep reading or have a conversation with you knight?"

"We can talk."

For the rest of that week Jack had lunch with Regina, and when Mal came back on Friday he had lunch with her too.

 **0o0**

They quickly developed a schedule together, at school Regina would tell him if she was free and he could come over for his tutoring.

Not all his friends minded his new friendship with Regina; Emma, Mary and David thought it was nice of him, Ruby was indifferent and Katheryn, Aurora and her girlfriend thought he was wasting his time but that it was nice of him, Killian and Neal were the ones who had the biggest problem. They kept bugging him about his feeling for the _freak_ and said he had no place hanging with her and that Mary could tutor him, he told them that they could bite him because he was going to ask her out. They huffed at him, but didn't question his decisions.

When Friday rolled over (Having been tutored by Regina for a month he learnt that she liked to have Friday's off, he decided it was the perfect day to ask her), he knocked on her door at 6 (because she likes to stop by the library on Friday's and on some occasions her mother asks her to stop by the shop on her way home), he smiled brightly at her when she opened the door.

Through their little lessons she learnt that he was brilliant at English; his punctuation, grammar and spelling were more on point that her eyebrows, so she let him read through her English assignments while she checked his algebra, they went through their mistakes told each other the correction and explained why, so Regina thought that that was what he was there for.

Jack, on the other hand, was having a bit of a rough time, his palms were sweating; his stomach felt funny, his head was light and his mouth very dry. Yet he still persevered, he was going to do this, _now or never,_ he decided, _treat it like a Band-Aid Jack, rip it off fast,_ he told himself.

After Regina had let him into the mansion he cleared his throat loudly to catch her attention, she turned to look at him with an amused frown, he took a deep breath through his nose, "So… I have tickets to this play, _the War Horse_ , they do it in England and I just… you know get home sick sometimes. Anyway, my dad got us- me, tickets and I was wondering if you would want to… go with me… as my date… erm, I mean you don't have to it's in New York and it's tomorrow so. I just mean that, if you do want to go out with me tomorrow I could come early and I could drive us there and then we could hang around and then go watch the play and…" he smiled at her, took a deep calming breath and said much more simply, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he bit his lip, that was definitely not Band-Aid ripping type of fast he wanted, it was more like watching a scab form – he winced.

Regina smiled at him, "I'd love to, I'd have to tell my parents first but…" she bit her lip, "here," she ripped a piece of paper from her notebook on the table and wrote something down, "My number."

Jack beamed at her and quickly wrote it onto his phone, then sent her a quick text that consisted only of the monkey emoji; she smiled and saved him as a contact.

.::.

Later that night, after Jack went home, and her parents were relaxing in the living room, Regina decided to tell them of her plans for the next day.

"I'm going to New York tomorrow," she told her parents as nonchalantly as she could.

Henry raised his brow, "What for?"

Regina bit her lip, should she tell them it was for a date, "For a play," she said instead.

"And who are you going with," Cora asked suspiciously, "Mallory?"

"Erm… no," Regina replied.

"Then who?"

"Jack," Regina bit her lip.

"Jack? That boy you've been tutoring?" Regina nodded, "Wh- Regina… is this a date?" her mother smiled at her softly.

"…Yes," she was smitten, "We'll leave after breakfast and he'll drive – in a car – to New York, we'll have lunch and he said maybe, if we get hungry, we'll have dinner and then go watch the play, then drive back," she explained.

"And I suppose you'd like some money… say if you end up walking around shops?" Henry inquired.

"If you don't mind," Regina said sweetly.

 **0o0**

The next day Jack went to pick up Regina at 10am, he was wearing a black button down with dark jeans; the button down was unbuttoned to show a grey tank top. He knocked on the door and waited politely for someone to open.

Regina's father gave him a small smile and welcomed him in, "She'll be down in just a bit."

Jack stood awkwardly in the foyer of the large mansion, when Cora came in with a scarily calm and blank expression he honestly thought she was going to cut his balls off. Just as she stood in front of him he stuck out his hand to give her the flowers he brought that morning. It was an assortment of all sorts; he had googled their meanings the day before and had decided on yellow and pink carnations, cosmos chrysanthemums and a single gardenia.

"For you," he gave her a wide nervous smile, "My dad always gets my mum flowers and whenever Nan is over he gets flowers for her too… I thought I'd give them to you too."

Cora smiled softy at him, the flowers were beautiful, all in a colour pattern and organised thoroughly.

Just at that moment Regina walked down the stairs, she was wearing a navy dress that hugged her figure and flowed at the waist, it matched the black boots she was wearing, she looked casual enough for town and also appropriate for the theatre.

Jack smiled at her almost wistfully, he nearly forgot about the flowers, "You look lovely," he handed her her own assortment of flowers, and these had heather hibiscuses, jasmines, lilacs, callas and a single red rose, "For you."

Regina smiled at the flowers, "Thank you," she walked off to put them in a vase and was back a few minutes later, "Shall we?"

They spent the day feeling ridiculously giddy, they shopped, laughed, ate, laughed, watched the play, cried (on Regina's part because _it was so beautiful_ ) and just enjoyed spending time together.

And that's how it began, Jack and Regina, how they became a thing. They would seek each other out when their lessons finished, during free periods or breaks they would spend their entire school day together, he made her smile and laugh and she had softened up to people.

Jack's _friends_ didn't really approve though, they thought that someone like Jack shouldn't be with anyone like Regina. But Jack managed to make them leave her alone, they sometimes talked and Emma and Mary soon found that Regina was actually a nice person if you got to know her, she was funny and creative and they started considering her a friend (Mal was still Regina's no. 1). They might like Regina, but that doesn't mean that she likes them.

In all honesty, Regina thinks that they don't match Jack at all, Regina knows that she can be a bit ruthless and harsh towards people. The first time that Jack had heard one of her comments directed at someone he had almost lost it, he thought it was funny how she was so silent but… well, deadly.

When they had found themselves alone in his car a few minutes later Jack couldn't help but drive somewhere secluded and kiss her, caress her soft skin, kiss down her neck and let his strong hands wonder. Wonder down under her dress, he moved aside her panties and went further, through her damp folds and pump lightly.

Regina blushed slightly thinking back to that day, any thought she had about Jack's friends long forgotten and replaced with the way Jack's touched was imprinted on her skin. She craved more of it, more of him.

Thinking of the devil, her frown turned into a face splitting grin as she watched Jack walk up to her and grin like an idiot in return.

"Hello," he gave her a peck and sat beside her on the bench, "How's your day been so far?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Mal has been having _another_ crisis with her sister," Mallory's stepsister, Abby, was a cute 14 year old who had pissed Mal off the second their parent's married. Especially because Mal hates her step mother. With a passion.

Jack grinned, "Has she been talking your ear off about it again?"

Regina nodded. He wrapped his arm around her, she laid her head on his shoulder and crossed her leg to cuddle close to him, "I love Mal but she keeps repeating herself, still I love hearing about what Abby did to piss her off each day."

"This is a daily occurrence?"

"Every day Mal has something new to complain about," she shook her head lightly with a laugh, "I don't mind it though, especially not when Mal tells me how Abby and her boyfriend were caught making out by her mother the other day," she chuckled again.

Jack kissed her quickly making the smile disappear, "So, what are our plans today?" Regina asked after pulling away.

"Well, it's Emma and David's birthday party today and they actually both want you to be there," he smiled softly at her, "Unless you want to just go to mine now and watch a movie until six, so we could order a pizza, or Chinese," another kiss, "Anything you want," he smiled at her.

"Emma's your friend, I wouldn't want you to miss her birthday," she stroked his face, she knew that out of all his friends he likes Emma the most, he claims it's because she's the most down to earth, and really Regina didn't mind Emma, she was nice enough.

"Are you sure?" he frowned at her.

She smiled, she loved it that he cared, "Of course, we should go, I can always just leave early."

"If you want to leave let me know okay?" she smiled again.

.::.

It was a house party, Regina had been to other ones, she was friends with a few girls from the year above them, Ursula threw a mad rave every year for her birthday and Ella was _wild_ , she lived in fur coats and alcohol.

This party was no different, there were bottles of alcohol all over the place, laughter and music filled the entire house as Jack and Regina stepped in.

"We should find the hosts, wish them a happy birthday," he whispered in her ear, his arm around her waist and a bag in his hand. Regina smiled and nodded.

They walked through the kitchen to the dining room and finally the living room to find that David was sitting on the couch with Mary Margaret curled up with a plastic cup, Emma was sitting on the floor between Killian's legs as Neal glared at her from the other side of the room with Millie beside him.

"Hello, my dear proprietors," he grinned at them, "I see that things have finally come out," he muttered to Regina who smiled politely although Jack could feel that she was tense beside him.

"Jack, mate," Killian stood with a wide grin.

Regina tucked herself closer to her boyfriend, it wasn't that she was scared of Killian, she just wanted him to stay away from her, who knows what he's capable of doing?

Killian frowned when Regina shifted away from him, "Regina," he sighed, Jack watched his every move with the look of an animal, one wrong move and Killian knew that Jack was going to beat him until he couldn't walk. "I am sorry," he looked down, "For everything," his words simple but with much meaning, after he finally told Millie that he cheated on her and Emma went to Neal and finally they were together, Emma had changed him, in the couple weeks that they had been together Emma had changed him into someone somewhat nicer.

Regina didn't say anything just nodded.

Jack pulled her to him and they both made their way to the couch where they sat for a few minutes before Jack went to get them a drink. He returned with a smile and two plastic cups.

.::.

She was pleasantly buzzed, it made her giddy, to be tucked under Jack's arm with a warmth filling her belly – from the alcohol. Regina frowned thinking about how long Jack was taking in the toilet, he had left at least ten minutes ago.

Regina stood with a frown, her hands evening out the creases in her dress, Mary Margaret and Emma looked at her, well, Emma tried, she was too drunk to even stand, Mary Margaret, however, was probably the only one sober.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Jack had been gone ages, I'm going to go find him, see if he's okay," she slurred the answer with an easy smile before turning around and making her way into the kitchen first.

Regina couldn't find him in the kitchen, living room, dining room, toilet or garden so she decided to check the upstairs. She had some water with the hope that she would sober up a little and not fall as she walked up the stairs.

.::.

"Hey, have any of you seen Regina?" Jack asked as he sat on the couch.

Mary Margaret smiled, "She went looking for you, you were taking ages," she rolled her eyes.

Jack patted his stomach, "I boffed," he growled.

"Well it's a good thing she went after you," Killian chuckled, "Drinking is not for the weak, mate," he nuzzled his face into Emma's neck.

"I'm fine," Jack rolled his eyes, "I'll just settle for water for now," he brought his bottle up with a sigh, "Did you see where she went?" he asked.

"What'cha talking about," Trina Bell said as she plopped down beside Jack. He knew that Regina didn't mind Trina.

"Regina, have you seen her?" there was a thud over their heads, Emma frowned muttering something about someone being in her room.

"Yeah, she went upstairs," Trina answered tiredly, there was another thud and what sounded like a shout of someone's name.

Jack's head snapped up and he listened as carefully as he could, everything was dying down now so the music was just quietly buzzing around them, he heard another thud and this time a loud sob of what sounded like a name.

"Jack," Mary Margaret started, "I think someone just shouted your name," she sounded scared.

With a jolt Jack realised that it was Regina, Regina was calling for him. Never in his life had he ran quite as quickly, he slid to a stop by the stairs and then climbed them with as much speed as he could, taking at least 4 at a time and holding on to the steps and banister when he slipped forward.

"Regina!" he shouted making his way through the rooms, banging some open before getting to Emma's.

Never in Jack's life had he considered himself to be homicidal, but seeing Neal over his girlfriend with his pants unzipped, thankfully they were not down, and his hand trailing up Regina's dress as she struggled. Jack threw himself at the asshole, throwing Neal off of Regina and leaning down to punch him square in the face, he continued to batter the shit out of the wanker, he didn't even register Regina sobbing his name or anyone entering the room until he felt someone pulling him off.

Jack turned tried to jump him again, but David and Killian both gripped his arms hard enough that he couldn't move and this time he heard her say his name pleadingly.

Jack turned to her with a wide guilty eyes, he walked to her in two large steps and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him not just for her comfort but for his own. He loved her, more than life itself and he couldn't deal if someone hurt her like that.

.::.

They were at Jack's place now, in his room, it was large; it was actually the basement. He had a small couch that she always liked to lie on, and a TV that was opposite the couch, a coffee table in between, his bed was in the corner, furthest away from the stairs leading down to the basement. That was where they were, cuddled close together in his bed, she could hear Jack's heart beating a rhythmical and calm beat.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

"What for?" she asked softly.

"For leaving you, I shouldn't have left, I should have been there to stop him from doing anything," he growled the last part, she could feel him tense beside her.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Jack. But it wasn't your fault, it happened, I don't resent you for leaving I –" she nibbled her lip, "I love you, Jack," she held her breath.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good, I love you too," he cuddled her closer to him and vowed to himself that he would love her for the rest of his life.

 **FIN**


	10. Man of my Dreams

**Man of my Dreams –** _Regina had grown up with dreams of a man._

 **0o0**

It was the incessant ticking that actually got her to start talking, it just started getting to her; really pissing her off, and it seems that it pissed her off enough to talk.

Archie had been quietly waiting for her, he knew that she would either start talking or keep silent, she's often spent an hour just being silent. Silent and rubbing Pongo's silky ear.

"Ever since I was a little girl I've been having these dreams, about a man," Regina said, her eyes fixed on the clock that kept on ticking.

Archie didn't say anything, his face was blank yet his ears got a little red tint, as did his cheeks, "It's very common for young people to start having dreams about-"

"Not that kind," she huffed in annoyance.

That seemed to have shocked Archie, "What would happen in these dreams?" he asked after a moment.

These sessions were supposed to be about how she could stop being _Evil_ and start being a better mother for Henry (Not that Ms. Swan would let Regina anywhere near Henry if she did change, and not like Henry wanted her near him), they were supposed to talk about what she could do to improve, about what traumatic experiences happened in her life that had led her into becoming the Evil Queen. She started going ever since Whale tried – and failed – resurrecting Daniel. They should be talking about something productive and not some dreams she'd been having ever since she was a child, although it would be nice to finally talk about them.

Regina took a deep breath in, she settled a little more comfortably on the leather couch, "They're about a man, his name is Jack, he has shoulder length dark brown hair, bright green eyes, he always comes to me in my dreams nearly every night since I could remember. When I was little he would play with me, he would make me feel better if my mother ever had a fit of rage and… once," she stroked the scar on her lip, "That first time mother slapped me, I went to sleep in tears, I could still feel the blood pumping out of the cut, one of her rings caught my lip and…" she stroked the scar again, "When I was asleep I dreamt that Jack had stitched me back up, he told me a story and he made me feel better, when I woke up my lip was stitched up and no longer bleeding," she shook herself out of the thought, "When I was older we would talk; when I was learning magic, he taught me; when I was the Evil Queen I would purposely go to sleep so that he could calm me down; if I had nightmares he would always appear in them and save me; when I was remembering something that had happened to me once he would try comfort me. He was there whenever I slept, he was there when I needed him," she finished with tears in her eyes, she spent her entire life wishing that Jack was real and that he would save her someday, she still does, sometimes she would have a nap just so she could console in him, ask him what he thinks about her decisions.

Archie stared at her with shock written all over his face, he didn't know what to tell her, he's never heard of this, never had there been a case of someone dreaming of the same person constantly, "Regina, do you think it's possible that you created Jack to make you feel better, some abused children make up imaginary friends that would protect them, do you think you created a dream friend for that exact reason?" he asked softly.

Regina looks him in the eyes before looking down at her hands, she was only here because she had no one else, her mother was dead and her son hated her, Rumpelstiltskin may be her father but he still cared more about Neal than he did her, she had no one, no one but Jack and maybe Archie. Without a word Regina stood up and left, she left the building and went back home where she dreamt of Jack.

Can you love someone that doesn't exist?

 **0o0**

 _ **Dream World, 3 days later**_

" _You're going to be okay," he smiled at her, that smile that she sees when she feels too weak to continue with anything, sometimes she would wonder if she died, would he be there always?_

" _How do you know?" she asked softly, a whimper left her pale lips, her body convulsed in pain and she faded away._

 _Once she reappeared again Jack spoke, "Because someone will find you," his green eyes sparkled with something akin to hope._

" _How do you know?!" she called out, this time feeling the electricity running through her._

 _Jack held her close to his body, "Because, they have to!" he spoke with finality._

 _Once again she faded away, it's been like that for too long, Jack couldn't stand it, he needed to be there with her, he wished he could be there with her so he could save her, so he could protect her, he wanted to be there and stop that Mendel from harming her._

 _She appeared once again this time she was a tired limp body on the floor, sobs filled their shared dream world._

" _Hey, hey, look at me, you're going to be okay," he held her body to his rocking them both softly._

" _I told him," she repeated over and over and over again, she repeated this until she was breathing more normally and was listening intently to his story about pirates and sea monsters. Once she was calm and somewhat healed by Jack's magic she started fading away, this times with less distress._

 **0o0**

 _She stared at him, inspected his features very closely, "I almost died… again, Henry was take," she finished softly, tears were filling her eyes._

 _He smiled reassuringly at her, "I'm sure he'll be fine, who took him?"_

" _Greg and his little girlfriend," she growled, "She killed Neal," she added silently._

" _Your brother?" she nodded, "How do you feel about that?"_

" _I barely knew him, he was the reason that_ _ **daddy dearest**_ _made me into a monster," she hissed._

" _But he was your brother," she nodded again, "I'm sure you'll find Henry, what are you doing?"_

" _We're on Captain one hand's ship. We believe Henry is in Neverland."_

 _Jack's face went blank of all emotions, "Regina, what does Henry look like?" he asked slowly._

 _Regina closed her eyes and took a few deep calming breaths, suddenly a young boy appeared beside her. He was glaring up at her with a fierce look that Jack knew was all Regina. Henry may not be biologically Regina's son but he has a lot of her in him._

 _Regina smiled brokenly at the young boy, "This is Henry," she stroked his scrunched up face, "He hates me," she whispered to herself._

 _Jack looked white as a sheet, "Regina, you must make sure you find Henry before Peter Pan does," his voice shook slightly._

 _Regina's head shot up to look at him, "Why?" she walked closer to him, her hand reaching out to him._

" _Because Pan will kill him," he said slowly, "And if Pan doesn't, then Rumpelstiltskin will."_

" _Wha- what are you talking about?"_

" _Henry was prophesised decades ago that he would be the truest believer, but also the downfall of Rumpelstiltskin, they will both_ _ **kill him**_ _, you must protect him Regina," he insisted._

 _Regina nodded._

 **0o0**

 _Tears ran down her face, her chest spasmed with her sharp sobbing breaths, "I don't want to be here," she kept crying out as Jack rocked her back and forth humming a soft tune to her._

" _It will all work out," he whispered when she finally settled down._

 _ **0o0**_

" _She's my sister," she said blankly staring at the scene replaying before her._

 _Jack scowled, "Are you sure?" he asked while inspecting Zelena's face._

 _Regina nodded, "She opened my blood lock," she answered blankly._

 _Jack kept staring at the growling face before him, "Are you absolutely sure," he said again, Regina made a noise bored of him asking her that question over and over again, "But, she's…" he stumbled for a moment trying to find the word he was looking for, suddenly his face brightened mischievously and he smirked at her, "She's green," he said pointedly._

 _Regina rolled her eyes although she was smiling brightly, "That's what I said," she remarked softly._

" _Ahh, well," he walked over to her and pulled her into his large muscular arms, "Great minds think alike," he said softly pecking her lips. It had been a very long time since she and Jack had done anything, sometimes she would seek comfort from him in the physical way, she never understood why she would wake up happy, sated and with a pleasant ache between her legs, it was as if someone had been there with her, especially with the ghost of their touch lingering around her body as if he was still there, but she was always alone, always empty._

 **0o0**

 _Her eyes were wide, she was breathing wildly, "I can't remember what happened and how we are back," she said pacing back and forth, "One minute I was standing outside the town line and the next here I am, in my bed, being woken by my alarm," she stopped to face him with wide panicked eyes, "We know a year had passed, Snow is pregnant!"_

 _Jack frowned in thought, he didn't know much and what he did know was slowly fading from her memory; it was their link to each other, since she was forgetting so was he, "I don't really remember much. You're looking for a witch, she's green with ginger hair, I think she's from Oz," he frowned._

" _The Wicked Witch of the West?" Regina questioned with wide eyes._

 _Jack shrugged then nodded, "You need to find a way to come to the conclusion yourself, find some evidence."_

 _She nodded._

 **0o0**

 _She smiled brokenly at him, they had been sitting for since she had fallen asleep and appeared, she hadn't said anything but he could tell she was about to, it was in the way she sat up and looked at him, "Henry's here," she said softly, her eyes cast downwards._

" _I'm glad he's back," Jack said with a smile knowing how much she loved and adored Henry._

 _She shook her head and a tear slipped out of her eyes, "No, he doesn't remember me, I'm just a stranger to him," more tears slipped out of her eyes and she looked at him like a kicked puppy, Jack pulled her into and embrace, sweetly kissing her forehead and muttering sweet nothings to calm her down._

 **0o0**

 _She had a large smile on her face, big and bright, it reminded him of when she was younger and freer, unburdened by a dead love and dead husband and dead parents._

" _I kissed him," she declared proudly, their surrounding suddenly taking them to the woods and Jack watched her walk up to that stupid thief and grab him by the collar before crashing their lips together, "I was talking to Snow and she convinced me that I have to go after my soulmate."_

 _Jack scoffed, "_ _ **He**_ _is not your soulmate."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes he is, Tinkerbell told me so, he's the one that pixie dust led me to, he's the one with the lion tattoo," she said with a soft smile._

 _Jack rolled his eyes, "Pixie dust doesn't work that way, have you ever met a pixie, they're troublesome, they don't help people they prank them," he growled, "He's just going to break your heart."_

 _She huffed, "Why don't you understand that I like him?"_

" _I just don't want you to be hurt by him, actually I don't want you to_ _ **be**_ _with_ _ **him**_ _," he growled again._

 _Again, Regina rolled her eyes, "And why is that?" she huffed._

 _He seemed flustered as he stared at her for long moments, Regina started to think that he was going to ignore her question when suddenly he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards him, "Because I love you," he said softly, his green eyes sparking with adoration, devotion and love._

 _Regina could feel the tears picking up and stung her eyes, she shook her head and let go of his hands, "But you're not real."_

 _Jack frowned, "Yes I am," he insisted, "I'm just stuck," he huffed, he took a step towards her, "But I'll look for a way out, I will find a way out and then we could be together," he was smiling brightly at her._

 _Again she shook her head, soft curls tumbling against her face, "You are just in my imagination, it's just that scared little girl inside me still using you as a shield, someone that could comfort me after all I've been through," the tears finally fell out of her eyes and tumbled down her soft cheek._

 _Jack caught one and softly repeated again, "I am real."_

 _Once more she shook her head, "You're not, and it's about time I let you go."_

 _He could feel it, even though he knew his body was frozen he could feel his heart breaking, he didn't want to watch her as she lived her life with the thief, so he shook his head, "I do love you," he repeated once more and then threw out his arms letting his familiar black smoke cover him and take him away._

 _Regina kept watching the space he stood and willed him to come back to her._

 _He didn't_

 _He didn't come back._

 _Not when Marian came back and she cried for him_

 _Not when Robin chose her and then left her and she begged._

 _Not when she was confusing herself with the line of good and bad._

 _Not when she found out that Zelena was alive._

 _Not when she found out that Zelena was pregnant with Robin's child._

 _He didn't come when she called, she must have really gotten over it…_

 **0o0**

Regina rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the knocking got louder and she walked out of her room at Granny's and opened the door. It was Robin, ever since they had gotten to Camelot he would wake her with a flower he found on his morning walk, she would smile and take it knowing that it would be one step closer to mending what they had (she was lying to herself, she knew that she would not trust him again and when that baby came things would never be the same again and they would never be able to get back to where they once were, but she pushed herself because she knew that this was the best she could do).

"Merlin wants everyone to meet in the Diner," he said with a soft smile, "Might I accompany you?"

Regina groaned internally but nodded, "Just give me a minute to get dressed and ready," she went into the room and brushed her teeth then used her magic to get dressed and put on her makeup and fix up her hair. Robin smiled when she came out, he let his arms out for her to wrap hers around. She did, grudgingly so.

Once all there Merlin started talking, "I'm sure you've all thought about how the Dark One was created," he started staring down at the ground, "Well, there was a man, a King in fact, the most powerful King and sorcerer that had ever lived and that will ever live. He was once the lightest of hears but one wrong vengeful move turned his heart into the darkest of darks. He had all, money, power, an entire realm, despite him being evil his people adored him, other lands feared him; he had everything, except for love. So he decided to let someone else have some of the darkness and power from his soul. He made a cup, the Holy Grail, he put some of his energy into it and cursed the lands around it, only those worthy could find it, and only those worthy would live with the magic inside it."

"Did you drink it?" Henry asked with wide eyes.

Merlin nodded, "I did, he came to me," he said, "He told me I get to choose what path I want to follow, I chose the right one, the light one, but… _she_ , the first Dark One, well, she became the Dark One."

Regina huffed, "Why are you telling us this?"

He got a gleam in his eye, "Because he can save Emma," he looked to the Saviour who was fumbling with her fingers and cuddled close to Hook, "And I know where he is," he said with a grin.

 **0o0**

They had all followed Merlin to the deepest, darkest, dankest cave that they could and walked down to find a small lit room with a single stone table in the middle, there lay a man.

One by one they all shuffled in to get a good look at him, Regina walking ahead as Robin helped Zelena; she couldn't watch without hurting them, she stood next to Emma and watched Henry for a moment.

"That's him?" Hook asked unconvinced.

"Yes," Merlin answered in awe.

"What's wrong with him?" Henry took a step closer to peak at the man.

Merlin frowned, his hand flew out and he concentrated for a moment, "He's cursed," he answered, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide with panic.

"Only true love can wake him now," Robin huffed as he came to a standstill beside Regina who had finally looked up at the man and was staring at him shell shocked.

Hook growled, "How can we find his true lo-"

" _Jack_?" Regina whispered.

Merlin turned to her with wide eyes, "How do you know his name?" he asked, "I didn't tell you."

Regina took a stop forwards to take a real look at him, she flowed every line and curve because she _knew_ that face, "He's real," she muttered in awe.

"What do you mean 'he's real' Regina?" David asked watching her carefully.

Regina shook her head lightly to try clear it, "He's the man in my dreams," she whispered finally her hand coming up to gently touch him to make sure he really was real. She touched soft flesh gasping at the fact that he was indeed real and also because she felt _whole_ , like she had been waiting her whole life to be there with him.

"Regina!" Snow's eyes widened, her stepmother and the man before her were _glowing_ , they glowed a light blue, "Kiss him," she suddenly said making Robin gasp.

"NO!" he objected loudly, "Don't kiss him," he quickly walked up to her and pulled her to his chest, "Regina," he palmed her cheek but she was still staring intently at Jack, "Regina?" he said lightly shaking her, she finally made eye contact with him. Robin was not a foolish man, he knew that he had done many stupid things in his life, but the stupidest was ever hurting this woman before him and then keeping her with his despite the fact that he knew she didn't love him, at least not any more. He shook his head and nodded resolutely, "Do it Regina, kiss him," he said softly and encouragingly.

Regina turned around and swallowed hard, she could do this, she could kiss him, "Can you all turn around," she said, "This is really weird when you're all staring," she huffed.

Snow rolled her eyes but turned, "Come on guys, give her some privacy," she demanded lightly.

Regina nibbled on her lip and looked down at him, she didn't know how she felt about the whole kissing him in real life thing, she had kissed him many times, however those were dreams and those are very, _very_ different from reality, still she took a deep breath in and realised that she really, really, _really_ missed him.

Regina had only broken one curse, which was when she kissed Henry, she couldn't really remember much of what she was feeling apart from the serenity she felt over the fact that her son remembered her, she could compare it to now and feel the same tranquillity as she gazed at Jack's face. She leaned down softly and pressed her red lips against his pale ones.

There was a bright light as their lips touched and then a beam of magic and the feeling of love warming their hearts, soon they heard the deep and loud gasp of someone waking up.

Jack looked up at the warm brown eyes that were meeting his, "I thought I didn't exist," he remarked softly and tiredly.

Regina shook her head as she caressed his cheek, "I'm so glad you do," she breathed out kissing him again.

 **Fin.**


	11. How to Quell Dark Voices

**How to Quell Dark Voices** – _Cute bit of fluff between Regina and Jack where he eases her insecurities._

 **0o0**

It had been a really good day, despite the history test that had been sprung upon him, Jack had a good day, and it only got better when the best girlfriend he could ever ask for texted him asking if he wanted to hang out with her, her parents had gone out for a fancy dinner and she was all alone in the big white house. Jack couldn't possibly say no.

They were young, only eighteen, but Jack knew love when he saw love, he grew up watching his parents' goofy smiles and doe eyes, he could see it in himself now, whenever he thought of her perfect smile or her deep brown eyes that sucked him in. Sometimes, Jack swears, he could just stare at her for days on end and never get tired, she was so beautiful.

Sometimes he just wanted to hide himself in her, as weird as it sounded, he just wanted to hide close to her so he never had to be apart from her, he wanted to be close to her, smell her, feel her, talk to her, just to look at her. God, he loved her so much.

Jack pulled her body closer to his, holding her petite frame against his muscular one, his hand was wrapped around her stomach and he took a deep breath in, her smell invading his scenes and for a moment he really had to think of his grandma in her nightgown and green face mask to stop the boner that was starting to rage in his pants. They hadn't quite gotten that far, Regina wasn't ready, and if she wasn't ready he would respect her, just as long as she smiled at him he was happy.

She stiffened a little and then trailed her hand down so that she could wrap it around his and then moved it up, Jack frowned from behind her, his eyes flicked away from the TV and down to her frowning face.

"Are you okay?"

She startled at his voice and turned her head away from him, the worst thing about being the big spoon was not being able to see her angelic face; "Yup," she said airily, but Jack didn't buy it.

In the five months, twelve days, five hours, thirty two minutes and nineteen seconds they've been dating Jack had learnt a lot about this amazing woman that had let him in, let him close. He knows when she was embarrassed and insecure, she isn't usually, most of the time she oozes confidence, but sometimes, when she lets the voices in her head – oddly enough they sound like her older sister who's a jealous old git that wants their mother's approval and acceptance and she'd probably get it if she stopped hanging around that Lockley guy who does nothing but break into other people's houses – they beat her down and wound her and she _needs_ someone to shut those voices out because she wouldn't do it herself. That's what he was for, he would make sure she knew how beautiful she was.

"No, hey," he shuffled her a little so that her front was pressed to his and he could feel her soft curves, his green eyes bore into hers, "What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and tried to burrow her face into his chest but he pulled away and lifted a large hand to her soft cheek forcing her dark eyes to gaze into his, "No, tell me, I can't make you feel better if you don't tell me," he demanded softly, lovingly.

She huffed in annoyance at his insistence but knew that he wouldn't let it go, she shifted awkwardly and muttered, "I just don't like your hand… _their_."

He frowned, had he been inappropriate to her, is that what it was? Had he read the situation wrong, all he'd done was rest his hand on her stomach. Suddenly realisation dawned on him and he relaxed on the couch looking at her impassively.

She didn't seem to notice his change and shook her head dismissively, "It's stupid, and I'm just-"

"If the next word out of your mouth is fat I'm going to jump out of a window," he grumbled.

Her gaze shot up to his and sheepishly she looked down, "I could exercise more," she muttered looking at his muscular arms. He wasn't overly large in muscles but it was clear that he worked out, his waist was slim, arms larger than those of most teenagers, his stomach was toned – from what she had seen – and he ran a lot so his legs (leg because the right was gone, just below the knee so the muscle in the thigh was there) were thick and hard with muscles.

He was shaking his head before she could finish the words, "No, you are so perfect that I can't even begin to explain, there is nothing to be ashamed about," he reached down, his large palm surrounding her flat stomach (she had a little pouch, the tiniest that she was acutely aware of whenever she got dressed or showered or did anything that included removing her clothes) his thumb caressing the skin around her belly button. "There's nothing there, only perfecting," he stated, she still looked completely unsure so he decided a different tactic.

The movie long forgotten he shifted once again so that he was laying completely on his back and Regina was on top of him, he gripped her thighs and planted them on either side of his body, low enough that when she sat up the hem of his trousers would be accessible. Without explanation he started undoing his belt and then his zip. He looked up at Regina seeing her blushing furiously probably thinking of _other_ reasons he'd be undoing his belt for her – it does cross his mind… frequently, but he was a teenager, a virgin at that having done nothing more than fingered a girl or two in the past, and Regina was beyond beautiful so yes he wanted her very much but she didn't so he doesn't bring it up, not until she brings it up – once everything was unzipped he looked at her red face and dark eyes, dark not from the colour but something else.

"Give me your hand," he demanded.

She snapped out of her haze and looked at him blankly ready to shake her head but he smiled softly at her and asked if she trusted him, she did, of course she did, she had never trusted anyone more than him and for that reason, that trust she felt for him, that was the only reason she gave him her hand.

Looking her deep in the eyes Jack let her hand travel from his belly button down to the hem of his trousers, he slipped her fingers in shifting them to his right and slowly guiding her cool tips over to the little bump, he smiled softly, "There. Do you feel that?"

She frowned trying to focus on what her fingers were feeling, it was just right to a light matter of dark hair that peaked through the hem she felt a lump, she moved her fingers along the soft lump and felt it was a line, jagged and thin, "What is it?"

He smiled softly at her again, "It's one of my insecurities," she pulled down the hem of his trousers and boxers just enough to show her the scar, "I had my appendix taken out when I was like… six?" he thought for a moment and nodded, "Six. My mum told me that my doctor was an intern and it was up to him to stitch me back up but he managed to fuck it up somehow and they had to take _his_ stitches out and have a proper _qualified_ doctor mend it, it never really healed properly because of that. So now I have this scar that I think in ugly and I don't really like which is why I always have it covered up," he stated not really meeting her eyes. It's not that he was embarrassed of telling her about the scar it was that… it was probably what she thought, that with this one insignificant mark on his body she'd think less of him.

Regina stayed silent for a moment to just look at his frowny face, she didn't like that one, she loved his face, the shape of his nose, straight and strong, dip on his cheek bones, the little dimples on the corner of his lips, his chin, his eyes which were her favourite of his features, they were so green that she couldn't not like them.

She realised that he had somewhat proven his point, because the thought of him feeling like that one scar made him any less handsome and perfect in her eyes was ridiculous and she smiled despite herself, "I love you," she said scooting down so she could place a gently kiss on the scar.

Jack smiled in victory.


End file.
